Alluring Secret
by glasswine137
Summary: Takdir mengisahkan tentang seorang malaikat yang jatuh kebumi dan seorang pengantin yang penuh akan dosa. Mereka jatuh cinta lalu masuk kedalam dongeng yang tanpa akhir bahagia disana, cinta itu mengikat mereka bahkan nanti ketika mereka mati. janji yang telah mereka ucapkan akan terus mengikat mereka bahkan sekalipun mereka berada dikehidupan berikutnya /KYUMIN/YAOI/GS/Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

_**ALLURING SECRET**_

 _ **KyuMin Vers**_

 _ **RATE : T**_

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **Cho Kyuhyun**_

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

 _ **Note : Inspirasi kisah berdasarkan Video Alluring Secret KagaMine bersaudara**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

 _ **enJOY**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Butiran berwarna putih jatuh satu-persatu dari langit yang sedang berwarna senada. Butiran itu perlahan menutupi seluruh apapun yang ada dibumi, membuat semua terlihat hanya memiliki satu warna. Dingin mulai melingkupi menyeruak masuk dan memaksa mengambil alih kehangatan yang banyak orang cari. Semua manusia saat ini sedang sibuk menciptakan kehangatan mereka masing masing, menggunakan pakaian hangat yang berlapiskan bulu beruang atau berdiam diri dirumah menyalahkan pemanas yang akan melindungi mereka dari dingin yang coba memeluk.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang Kyu?" suara wanita cantik dengan rambut hitamnya menyapa pria tampan dihadapanya,pria yang dimaksud hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum hangat yang terpahat sempurna diwajahnya.

"masuklah Vic, diluar sangat dingin" Pria itu mendorong tubuh sang wanita yang sepertinya adalah kekasihnya, dengan patuh wanita cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah besar yang dimana didalamnya wanita itu hidup bagaikan seorang putri, apapun yang ia inginkan akan terpenuhi semuanya.

Wajah pria tampan itu hanya menatap datar kepergian wanita yang bernama Victoria itu, setelah punggung wanita itu tidak lagi terlihat ia menghembuskan nafasnya kencang. Membuang semua beban yang sepertinya bergelayut dikehidupanya. Ia memasuki mobil hitam miliknya lalu perlahan mobil itu berjalan menembus jalanan kota seoul yang semuanya terlihat putih karena tertutup oleh salju.

Jalanan seoul terasa sangat berbeda dari biasanya yang selalu sibuk saat ini terlihat sepi dan lengang, seakan sebagian orang memilih mengurung diri dirumahnya menikmati hari Minggu dengan menghangatkan diri dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah dan membiarkan udara dingin mengusik mereka.

Pria tampan itu mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekelialing jalan, menikmati ketenangan dan pemandangan yang dipenuhi oleh satu warna,putih. Namun pandangan pria itu terhenti pada suatu objek yang mebuat wajah tampanya tampak menujukan ekspresi bingung. Tepat di bawah pohon besar ditengah taman yang sedang ia lintasi, ia menangkap gambaran seonggok tubuh sedang terbaring meringkuk dan tubuhnya perlahan tertutup oleh butiran salju.

Pria tampan itu memutuskan menghentikan mobilnya dan mendekati sosok itu. Tepat saat tubuhnya berada di hadapan seonggok tubuh yang terbaring dihadapanya ia menjongkokan tubuhnya.

"Seorang Pria? " gumaan pelan itu terlontar dari bibirnya yang sedikit membiru karena udara dingin, tangan pria tampan itu mengamit lengan mungil sosok yang terbaring mencoba mencari tau apa masih ada denyut kehidupan didalam sana, namun tepat saat pria itu baru saja menyentuh lengan tersebut, sosok didepanya bergerak dan membuka matanya.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu, wajah manis dengan bola mata hitam yang legam itu bertemu sapa dengan bola mata hazel yang lembut dan menenangkan, disana terlihat pacaran kehangatan yang besar namun sayang seakan terkurung hingga tersembunyi.

"kau baik-baik saja?" baitan vocal yang mengalun menyapa pendengaran sosok manis yang saat ini mencoba bangun, mencoba mengerakan sesuatu dipunggunya tetapi seakan mati rasa ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan benda dipunggunya. Rasanya ingin menangis.

Sedangkan wajah pria tampan didepanya menatap dengan kaget sekaligus takjub, ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang ada pada punggung kecil pria manis dihadapanya. Sepasang sayap putih yang indah, walau saat ini sayap itu ternodai warna merah yang sangat kontras dengan warna putih itu.

"siapa namamu? Kau terluka"

"Sungmin"

Sungmin, jadi nama namja manis dengan sayap dipunggungnya adalah Sungmin. Pria tampan itu tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut, ia melepaskan mantel yang membalut hangat tubuh kurusnya, lalu memakaikan ketubuh mungil dihadapanya. Menutupi sayap yang berada di punggung Sungmin agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun, detik berikutnya tubuh mungil Sungmin sudah berada dalam gendonganya . namja manis itu menatap was was sosok yang mengendonnya, seakan mengerti apa yang ada dikepala Sungmin saat ini pria tampan itu membuka suaranya.

"Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" pria tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu menatap manik hitam milik Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan yang ditatap seakan diam terpaku. Manik hazel milik pria itu berhasil membekukan pergerakan bibirnya dan menghilangkan suara rendahnya. Rasanya begitu hangat saat ini hingga ia memilih memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan yang ada, tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seseorang yang saat ini sedang menggendongnya karena yang ia yakini adalah, Kyuhyun adalah manusia baik.

.

.

.

Sebuah tubuh terbaring nyaman diatas ranjang besar dengan selimut yang menutupinya, seakan melindungi dingin agar tidak mengganggu tidur nyenyak sosok yang terbaring itu. Pelahan tapi pasti mata yang awalnya terpejam mulai terbuka dan menampakan manik hitam pekat yang memikat. Ia tidak tau dimana sekarang ia berada karena yang sosok itu ingat terakhir kali adalah seseorang bernama Kyuhyun menggendongnya, yah saat ini Sungmin tidak tau ia berada di mana.

Kamar besar berdinding putih dengan aksen ke emasan saling berkait indah, Sungmin turun dari ranjang nyaman dan lembut itu dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pantulan tubuhnya dicermin. Ia membalikan tubuhnya mencoba melihat bagaimana keadaan sayap yang berada dipunggungnya dan ternyata sayapnya telah dibalut sebuah perban. Apa pria yang bernama Kyuhyun telah mengobati sayapnya?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Sungmin, tepat dipintu kamar sosok Kyuhyun terlihat membawa nampan besar berisikan makanan yang sepertinya sengaja ia sediakan untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun meletakan nampan pada meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang hanya diam menatap setiap pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang mengobati sayap mu, maaf dengan lancang sudah menyentuh mu" perMintaaan maaf itu diabaikan oleh sosok didepanya, Sungmin masih saja diam dan menatap manik hazel milik Kyuhyun. Rona ke merahan mulai muncul dipipi putih bak butiran salju miliknya itu

"Terimakasih Kyu" itulah yang lolos dari bibir pink milik Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya tindakan yang ia lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menarik lengan Sungmin agar kembali duduk dikasur.

"Makanlah, aku sudah menyiapkan mu makanan, aku tidak tau apakah kau bisa memakanya atau tidak karena.. emm aku tidak tau apa yang seorang malaikat sukai"

Apa yang Kyuhyun katakana adalah sebuah kejujuran, bahkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun sebelumnya tidak pernah mempercayai eksistensi sosok yang ada didepanya saat ini. Namun hari ini ia sadar bahwa memang bukan hanya manusia lah yang ada karena apa yang ada dihadapanya saat ini adalah malaikat dengan wajah manis.

"Aku bisa memakan apapun kecuali .. sesuatu yang berasal dari hewan"

Pertama yang Sungmin ambil dari nampan yang berada di meja itu adalah sebuah apel, lalu mengigitnya dan mengunyahnya dengan tenang. Saat buah manis itu menyapa tenggorokanya rasaya seperti mendapatkan kembali sisah tenaganya yang sudah habis ia gunakan untuk melarikan diri dari tempat yang selalu mengurungnya.

Ada pertanyaan yang amat sangat ingin Kyuhyun lontarkan, bagaimana bisa sang malaikat jatuh tersesat ke bumi sepertinya? Dengan luka luka yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan. Apa malaikat ini diusir? Atau jangan-jangan dia bukan malaikat melainkan iblis? Tetapi seingat Kyuhyun tidak ada dalam dongeng atau kisah manapun yang menggambarkan iblis sebagai sosok persayap putih nan indah seperti yang ada dihadapanya.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini selama kau suka, lagi pula aku hanya tinggal seorang diri" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengelus dengan lembut rambut Sungmin yang sudah sedikit memanjang, membuat rona kemerahan kembali terlihat di wajah sang malaikat, Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku kembali ke kamar, jaljayo Sungmin "

Arah padang Sungmin mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun sampai sosok itu menutup pintu kamar yang ia tempati dan tidak terlihat lagi. Gambaran wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan mata hazel dan senyum yang hangat. Bukan kah sangat berbalik seperti yang ayahnya katakana? Jika manusia adalah sosok yang jahat dan hanya akan membawa mu kepada kehancuranmu kelak.

Tapi Kyuhyun berbeda, ia lembut dan hangat.

Pagi ini terasa berbeda dari pagi biasanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati sosok Sungmin sedang dalam keadaan bingung dikamarnya. Biasanya pagi hari hanya akan Kyuhyun lewatkan dengan kesunyianya seorang diri. Umma dan Appa hanya sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan mereka, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kehidupan membosankan yang Kyuhyun jalani tetapi pagi ini setidaknya sesuatu telah berubah dalam kehidupanya.

"Kau sedang apa Min?"

Suara Kyuhyun membuat aktivitas sibuk Sungmin terhenti, wajah nya memerah mengetahui Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya sambil bersandar dipintu kamarnya, saking asik dengan kegiatan bodohnya sendiri Sungmin sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu kamar itu. Ah selagi ada Kyuhyun bukan kah lebih baik ia meMinta bantuan ?

"Ini..bagaimana memakainya?" Sungmin menunjukan sebuah baju berlengan panjang yang ternyata telah Kyuhyun siapkan untuknya,bingung bagaimana cara memakainya karena saat ia gunakan baju itu akan menyangkut di sayapnya. Andai ke adaanya sudah pulih, Sungmin bisa menyembunyikan kedua sayapnya sehingga ia terlihat seperti manusia biasa.

"Aigo aku lupa, sayap mu" Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya seakan melupakan bahwa Sungmin bukanlah manusia yang bisa mengunakan pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil sesuatu yang lain yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menutupi bagian atas Sungmin.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah kembali dengan selembar kain putih dan gunting ditanganya. Ia mendekati Sungmin dan mengambil baju panjang yang sudah berantakan dari tangan Sungmin.

"Aku akan membantu mu menggunakan ini untuk sementara oke?karena aku rasa aku tidak mempunyai apapun yang bisa kau gunakan untuk pakaian atas mu Min"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu membiarkan Kyuhyun melilitkan kain itu ketubuh putih mulusnya. Seperti memperlakukan sebuah porselen yang jika ia tidak hati hati maka akan membuatnya mudah sekali pecah, seperti itulah Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin saat ini. Tidak igin melukai malaikat yang memang sudah terluka didepanya.

"apakah kau bisa menyembunyikan sayapmu Min?" pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan bukan tanpa sebab, ia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui jati diri Sungmin. Setidaknya itu akan sangat berbahaya pastinya.

"Bisa Kyu, tetapi aku harus memulihkan tenaga ku terlebih dahulu, maka tidak susah untuk menyembuhkan sayap ku"

Jawaban Sungmin hanya ditanggapi anggukan mengerti dari Kyuhyun, syukurlah jika memang Sungmin memang bisa melakukanya nanti. Untuk saat ini tidak ada salahnya Kyuhyun yang membantunya melakukan semua ini. Tidak tau mengapa, rasanya Kyuhyun sangat ingin membantu dan menolong Sungmin padahal itu sangat jauh bertolak belakang dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang cenderung acuh dan dingin pada dasarnya.

"Selesai" lilitan kain itu terpasang sempurna ditubuh mungil Sungmin, setidaknya ini lebih baik dibandingkan Sungmin tidak bisa menggunakan apapun sedangkan diluar udara sedang berada pada suhu dibawah 0 derajat.

"apa terasa sesak?" mencoba memastikan apa Sungmin merasa sesak dengan kain yang melilit ditubuhnya, dan setelah Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya Kyuhyun pun kembali tersenyum lembut.

Sekarang yang ada dihadapanya adalah sosok manis dengan rambut berwarna blonde, mata hitam yang pekat seakan menjerat, pipi bulat berwarna ke merahaan yang kontras dengan warna putih pada kulit wajahnya dan senyum menawan dari bibir ber shape M yang saat ini sedang tersenyum kearah Kyuhyu.

"Terimakasih Kyu"

Tangan mungil itu saat ini melingkari perut Kyuhyun. Memeluknya erat menghantarkan rasa hangat dan nyaman yang sebelumnya belum pernah Kyuhyun rasakan. Rasanya kehadiran Sungmin memang akan mengubah kehidupanya, mungkin kesunyian dan keheningan dirumah ini sebentar lagi akan berganti dengan canda tawa yang terdengar disetiap sudutnya. Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan membalas pelukan hangat itu, mendekap lebih erat sosok malaikat mungil bersayap putih dihadapanya.

"Kau lapar bukan? Ayo kita sarapan" Pelukan keduanya terlepas, Sungmin mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang membawanya menuruni tangga berkarpet merah. Seperti putri-putri didalam dongeng yang bertemu dengan sang pangeran. Begitulah pikiran ke kanakan seorang Lee Sungmin.

Rumah Kyuhyun sangat lah besar tetapi sunyi. Begitu juga dengan ruang makan keluarga tempat Sungmin berada saat ini, ada beberapa bangku kosong disana karena yang terisi hanya 2 olehnya dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun Nampak tenang menikmati makananya sedangkan Sungmin? Nampak tenang menatap setiap kegiatan yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kau menatapku seperti wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta Min" Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin menundukan wajahnya saat tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan sosok didepanya.

"Uhukk..uhukk" buah apel kesukaanya seperti tersangkut ditenggorokanya karena ia dengan cepat menelan dan mengunyahnya, Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah imut sosok manis didepanya, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menghampiri Sungmin dan memberikan segelas air yang langsung diminum dengan cepat.

"pelan-pelan Min, aku tidak akan mengambil apel ini dari tangan mu" kekehan kecil terdengar ditelinga Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun yang hangat sedang mengelus pundak Sungmin. Rasanya sangat nyaman seperti ini. Apa kah ini benar?

"Pagi ini aku harus pergi ke kantor, kau akan baik-baik saja bukan jika ku tinggal seorang diri?"

Sungmin baru saja menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mengunakan pakaian yang sangat rapih, dengan dasi merah tua yang berkait sempurna di lehernya. Benar, Kyuhyun punya kehidupanya sendiri dan Sungmin tidak ingin mengacaukanya hanya karena ketidak berdayaanya saat ini.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau bisa pergi Kyu" senyum terulas dibibir pink Sungmin, melihatnya membuat garis bibir Kyuhyun tanpa sadar juga membentuk sebuah line senyuman. Rasanya hari ini jika bisa Kyuhyun sangat ingin menghabiskan waktunya berada dirumah. Banyak hal yang masih ingin ia ketahui tetang sosok yang berada disebrang mejanya saat ini, tetapi bukankah Sungmin tidak akan kemana mana dan itu berarti mereka masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersama?

"Baiklah Min aku pergi "

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, ia sekarang sedang berdiri didepan rumah pintu Kyuhyun. Mengantar sosok tampan itu untuk pergi, perlahan mobil hitam yang Kyuhyun kendarai sudah tidak terlihat lagi dipandangan mata Sungmin. Sekarang yang ada dihadapanya hanyalah hamparan putih yang masih saja jatuh memenuhi bumi. Kaki Sungmin yang tanpa mengunakan alas apapun melangkah menuruni tangga rumah Kyuhyun dan menyentuh pelataran taman yang tidak lagi terlihat warna hijau rerumputan, hanya ada gumpalan gumpalan salju yang terus membukit.

Hal pertama yang menyapa kaki mungil Sungmin adalah rasa dingin, ia tidak pernah tau jika ternyata salju akan sedingin ini, bahkan kemarin tubuhnya hampir saja mati membeku karena tertimbun oleh butiran putih ini. Sungmin menengadahkan tanganya dan butiran salju itu jatuh tepat ditelapak tangan miliknya, sangat kecil dan indah namun sayang hanya bertahan sebentar lalu butiran salju itu menghilang.

Dunia manusia benar-benar berbeda dengan dunia miliknya, jauh didasar hati Sungmin ada berjuta ketakutan yang mengelayut. Sebelumnya ia hanyalah malaikat kecil yang terus dikurung karena ketakutan kedua orang tuanya akan ketertarikan Sungmin dengan dunia diluar bernama 'Bumi'. Namun semakin mereka mengekang Semakin kencang pula rasa ingin tahu menarik Sungmin keluar dari zona nyamanya, mencoba mencari takdir miliknya yang sebenarnya. Tidak akan ada yang tau bukan apa yang akan menunggu kalian jika kalian hanya berdiam diri membiarkan waktu berlalu begitu saja, itulah yang berada di fikiran Sungmin. Sungguh pemikiran yang terlalu Naif dan Suci.

Saat jejak langkah pertama Sungmin dibumi, semua akan dimulai. Perjalan panjang yang akan mengenalkanya dengan sebuah perasaan bernama cinta juga pengorbanan. Sebuah kehidupan yang akan mengajarinya dimana pilihan akan menentukan sebuah akhir, dimana ia akan berkenalan dengan nafsu yang akan membutakan jiwa sucinya , dimana ia akan paham jika penghianatan akan berujung pada pesakitan dan dimana kehilangan akan mengajarinya bertaruh. Dan dimana Dosa akan mengikat takdir hingga akhir.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa sudah genap 1 Minggu Sungmin berada dirumah Kyuhyun itu juga menandakan bahwa sudah satu Minggu pula Sungmin hidup dibumi tempat yang akan memperkenalkanya segala hal tentang kehidupan. Hari ini Kyuhyun mengatakan akan melepaskan perban yang berada di sayap milik Sungmin karena Sungmin juga merasakan tubuhnya sudah kembali bertenaga seperti semua, maka ia bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Aku akan membukanya Min, kau hanya perlu diam saja" tangan hangat Kyuhyun menyentuh permukaan sayap milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun Nampak tertegun sebentar, lalu perlahan melepaskan perban yang melilit sayap indah sang malaikat. Perlahan perban yang menutupi kedua sayap Sungmin terlepas dan sekarang Nampak sayap putih dan besar milik Sungmin yang sudah dapat digerakan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunjukan ekspresi wajah takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat didepanya.

Sungmin membalikan badanya menghadap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum, setelahnya ia memejamkan matanya dan merapalkan sebuah kalimat kalimat kecil yang tidak Kyuhyun mengerti. Perlahan cahaya keluar dari tubuh Sungmin dan kedua sayap yang berada dipunggung Sungminpun mengembang seakan akan Sungmin akan terbang saat ini, Namun ternyata sayap itu bergerak menutupi tubuh mungil Sungmin begitu juga dengan cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Sungmin semakin berpendar terang sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat apapun, ia memilih memejamkan matanya karena terlalu silau.

Pendaran cahaya itu perlahan menghilang dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun lihat adalah sosok Sungmin yang Nampak 100 kali terlihat lebih indah dan cantik, padahal Sungmin adalah seorang pria. Dan yang mengejutkanya lagi adalah Kyuhyun tidak lagi melihat kedua sayap besar dipunggung Sungmin. Bukankah itu artinya Sungmin sudah berhasil memulihkan tenaganya ?

"Apa aku terlihat jauh lebih baik Kyu?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri terdiam melihat perubahanya. Namun detik berikutnya senyum lebar berkembang diwajah Sungmin tepat saat Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau Nampak..Cantik Min"

Ya Kyuhyun berkata dengan jujur, saat ini yang ada dihadapanya Sungmin yang memang benar benar terlihat 10 kali lebih cantik dibandingkan saat pertama ia bertemu. Apakah jika seorang malaikat terluka akan menghilangkan aura yang berada didirinya? Entahlah Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli, yang terpenting saat ini adalah Sungmin sudah kembali sehat.

Ada hal yang menggangu Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin sudah kembali mendapatkan kekuatan dan kesembuhanya. Apakah Sungmin akan kembali ketempat awal ia berada? Apakah ia akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Apakah rumah ini akan kembali sepi dan dingin seperti awal? Kehadiran sosok Sungmin seminggu ini sudah benar benar merubah kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang kesepian. Kehidupanya yang sebelumnya hanya memilik warna putih abu-abu sekarang lebih menunjukan banyak warna didalamnya, dan semua karena sosok Sungmin yang berdiri didepanya saat ini.

"A..apa kau akan kembali ketempat mu Min?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun juga menjadi sebuah pertanyaan bagi diri Sungmin sendiri, apa kah ia akan kembali atau menetap dibumi dengan ..Kyuhyun? awalnya Sungmin berfikir saat ia mendapatkan kembali kekuatanya maka disaat itu juga lah ia akan kembali ke tempat asalnya, meinggalkan bumi yang setidaknya sudah ia tau bentuk dan kehidupanya. Namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya berat meninggalkan bumi saat ini , sosok Kyuhyun.

Sejak awal pandangan matanya bertemu dengan manik hazel milik Kyuhyun, ia merasakan terkurung didalamnya. Hatinya seakan bergetar dan menghangat. Perasaan yang belum peranah ia rasakan sebelumnya saat ini sedang mengundahkan hatinya. Apa kah yang Sungmin rasakan adalah cinta? Bukan kah Kyuhyun juga seorang pria? Bagaimana ia bisa mencintai Kyuhyun yang sama seperti dirinya? Itu jelas jelas hal yang berdosa! Tetapi Sungmin sungguh tidak bisa membohongi perasaanya sendiri akan hal itu, bahwa dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia sudah terperosok dalam jurang perasaan bernama 'Cinta'.

"Jangan pergi Min, tetaplah tinggal disini dengan ku" jemari hangat Kyuhyun mengkait jemari mungil Sungmin, menghantarkan rasa hangat yang seakan sampai kedalam relung hanti nya. Membuat sisi lain dari keyakinan Sungmin untuk tetap menetap dibumi semakin membesar dan mengalahkan kata hatiya untuk kembali.

Sungmin mengangguk menerima permintaan Kyuhyun, senyum terkembang diwajah tampan Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat diraihnya tubuh mungil Sungmin kedalam pelukanya. Seakan mengekang Sungmin agar tidak pergi meninggalkanya kemana pun. Mereka berdua tersenyum merasakan kebahagian yang mulai berkembang, seperti kuncup bunga yang mulai membuka kelopaknya satu persatu.

Namun percayalah, keputusan yang mereka ambil bukanlah sesuatu yang akan menghantarkan mereka kedalam lembah bernama kebahagian nanti, lembah penderitaan dan danau yang akan penuh terisi dengan air mata adalah gambaran yang menanti didepanya.

Tidaklah disebut sebuah kebenaran ketika malaikat mencoba menjalin kasih dengan manusia, hati suci yang terlalu berharga kelak akan dipersembahkan sebagai jalan penyatu. Namun tetap saja kesalahan tidak akan menemukaan sebuah alasan satu pun untuk menjadikanya benar sampai kapan pun.

Tapi apa kah cinta itu salah?

* * *

 _ **~WineCouple137~**_

* * *

Pagi ini matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya, salju sudah berhenti turun sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Pepohonan dan rerumputan sudah mulai terlihat karena warna putih itu sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan munculya sinar hangat sang matahari. Menyambut musim semi dan meningalkan musim dingin , waktu terus berjalan dan takdirpun akan mulai menunjukan eksistensinya pada masing masing kehidupan dibumi.

Sosok manis yang tengah menatap wajah tampan yang sedang tertidur disampingnya tersenyum lembut, betapa tenangnya wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat tertidur. Seperti bayi kecil yang polos dan suci . Sungmin menelusuri wajah tampan itu dengan jemari nya, mengelus pipi tirus dan putih pucat, lalu menyentuh hidung mancung , dan rahang tegas milik sang pria tampan. Terakhir yang dilakukanya adalah menyentuh bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Akh"

Pekikan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengigit dengan tiba tiba jari Sungmin yang sedang bermain dibibirnya. Ternyata namja tampan itu sudah bangun sejak Sungmin menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Malaikat nakal"

Sungmin hanya tersipu malu mendengar gumaan Kyuhyun, lengan hangat Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukanya. Menenggelamkan malaikat semakin dalam atas perasaan cintanya, bagaimana tidak? Sosok Kyuhyun yang sangat hangat dan lembut seakan mematahkan kedua sayap sang maikat sehingga ia tidak dapat pergi kemana pun selain kedalam pelukan hangat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku menggangu mu Kyu?" Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada dada bidang sang pujaan hati, Kyuhyun mengangguk meng 'iya' kan pertanyaan Sungmin. Dengan rasa bersalah Sungmin hendak menarik tubuhnya yang berada dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun namun usahanya sia-sia , rengkuhan itu semakin kuat mengekang pergerakanya.

"Kau selalu menggangu ku Min, bahkan dalam mimpi ku pun kau tidak pernah terlewatkan namun itu bukan hal yang menyebalkan, melainkan gangguan yang menyenangkan. Sampai mati pun aku akan senang jika kau mengangguku Min" perkataan Kyuhyun membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih kencang, rasanya amat sesak, sesak yang membahagiakan.

"Kalau begitu bangun lah Kyu, kau pergi mandi dan bersiap aku akan memasakan mu sesuatu" dengan sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukanya, tetapi ia harus bangun dan bergegas pergi ke kantor jika tidak maka semua karyawan nya akan memandangnya kaget karena bos mereka yang jarang sekali telat hari ini akan terlambat.

Sungmin sudah sangat beradaptasi dengan ke adaan dibumi, bahkan saat ini ia tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk pujaan hatinya. Memasak ternyata adalah hal yang menyenangkan yang pertama kali Sungmin pelajari dibumi. Karena memang tidak ada hal baru lainya lagi yang saat ini ia pelajari. Kyuhyun melarangnya keluar dari rumah kecuali Sungmin pergi denganya. Kyuhyun hanya menahanya dirumah seharian namun kata Kyuhyun Sungmin bebas melakukan apapun dirumah miliknya.

"Kau yang memasak ini semua? " Kyuhyun menatap takjub dengan apa yang saat ini terhidang dimeja makanya, bermacam macam jenis makanan berada disana. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang makan dengan banyak ketika pagi hari, namun selama itu adalah masakan Sungmin maka ia tidak akan mengeluarkan protesnya atau argumenya sama sekali. Ia hanya akan diam menikmati saat makan berdua dengan malaikat dihadapanya yang sedang sibuk mengigit apel merah kesukaanya.

"Chagiya ~ " sebuah suara wanita mengalun dari arah ruang tamu menuju ruang makan, wanita dengan paras cantik dan tubuh tinggi juga rambut hitam yang menjuntai indah, seolah bak artis terkenal. Victoria menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun berada di meja makan dengan seorang pria disebrangnya. Seingat Vic Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal dan tidak memiliki adik.

"Vic? Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?" kaget, itulah hal pertama yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa wanita itu akan datang tiba tiba kerumahnya saat ini, pandangan Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Victoria yang menatap tajam sosok Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin yang tau ia ditatap dengan tatapan tidak suka hanya menundukan kepalanya saja.

"Ini Sungmin, dia adalah teman ku yang sedang tinggal disini" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada Victoria, Sungmin mengulurkan tanganya ke arah wanita cantik yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Lee Sungmin Imnida"

"Ah aku Victoria , tunangan Cho Kyuhyun! Senang berkenalan dengan mu Sungmin-ssi"

Tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin Victoria lebih memilih bergelayut manja pada lengan Kyuhyun dan setelahnya yang Sungmin lihat adalah mereka bercengkrama seakan melupakan kehadiran sosok Sungmin diantara mereka.

Saat ini yang ingin Sungmin lakukan adalah berlari menuju kamar lalu .. menangis. Apa yang tadi Sungmin dengar? Victoria adalah tunangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Bahkan selama sudah hampir 1 bulan Sungmin tinggal dirumah ini, ia tidak pernah tau kenyataan bahwa pujaan hatinya sudah memiliki tunangan . sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang membuat Sungmin merasakan seakan dilepmar jatuh ke bumi untuk ke 2 kalinya sampai tubuhnya remuk karena rasa sakit, Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia hanyalah teman. Ya hanyalah seorang teman.

Mungkin selama ini semua kebaikan Kyuhyun dan kelembutan yang ia berikan benar benar hanya sebagai teman. Namun Sungmin lah yang mengartikanya lebih dan semakin terjerembat jatuh pada delusinya sendiri akan perasaan cintanya, sehingga dengan lancangnya menerka-nerka jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

Oh ayolah Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah pria tampan dan kaya raya dan yang pasti ia menyukai seorang wanita bukan pria seperti mu! Bahkan kau tau bukan? Jika mencintai sesame jenis adalah hal yang tabu bagi penduduk bumi? Itu sebuah dosa Lee Sungmin! Jadi lebih baik kubur dalam dalam perasaan mu pada Cho Kyuhyun. Kau memang malaikat yang malang yang terkurung dalam delusi perasaan mu sendiri.

"Min, aku pergi dulu " Kyuhyun akhirnya menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunan rasa sakitnya, Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ada ekspresi tidak terbaca disana, seperti rasa bersalah? Ah Sungmin tidak mau lagi menerka sesuka hatinya jika hanya akan membawanya kelubang hitam bernama luka. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan mencoba memberi senyum .

Selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang beriringan dengan langkah kaki wanita yang bernama Victoria itu semakin menjauh dari pandanganya. Setalah bayangan keduanya sudah tidak dapat Sungmin lihat tubuh mungilnya jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan air mata yang menetes.

Rasa sakit ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Bahkan sakit nya mengalahkan rasa sakit saat tubuhnya jatuh terhempas ke bumi yang menyebabkan sayapnya patah dan terluka. Rasa sakit yang menghunus dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas ini.. apa namanya? Jika cinta bisa sangat indah apakah perasaan yang tak terbalaskan bisa menjadi sangat buruk? Sungmin harus apa? Ia tidak bisa menyerah dengan perasaan cinta ini! harus melakukan sesuatu, ya ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Apapun itu , walau ia harus menukar jiwa sucinya atau bahkan kedua sayapnya.. ia akan lakukan asalkan Kyuhyun dan cintanya bisa menjadi miliknya.

Sungguh cinta membutakan mata hati sang malaikat tentang apa yang boleh dan apa yang tidak. Bahkan dari awalpun seharusnya sang malaikat mengingat.. jatuh cinta pada makhul bernama manusia adalah sebuah perasaan terlarang yang tertulis dengan jelas pada takdir kehidupanya.

 **TBC**

Ehm .. ini author nulis fanfic berinspirasikan Lagu yang sesuai dengan judul nih fanfic : Alluring Secret Black Vow nya KagaMine bersaudara. Kalian tau kah? Author bikin versi KyuMin tapi akan banyak melencengnya sama kisah asli di Videonya.

Mungkin ceritanya gak akan panjang kali yak tp belom tau berapa chap nya :o

Bagus kah? Menurut kalian harus dilanjutkan atau tidak?

Koment ditunggu :p

Untuk yang nunggu Mask author bakal update 1 Minggu sekali tenang aja ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**ALLURING SECRET**_

 _ **KyuMin Vers**_

 _ **RATE : M**_

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **ChoKyuhyun**_

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

 _ **Note : Inspirasi kisah berdasarkan Video Alluring Secret KagaMine bersaudara**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

 _ **enJOY**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Gusar. Itulah kata yang cocok untuk mengambarkan kondisi pria tampan yang saat ini sedang duduk dengan gelisah dihadapan meja kerjanya. Setumpuk pekerjaan yang menunggu diselesaikan bahkan tidak tersentuh sama sekali padahal prinsip pria ini adalah kesempurnaan dalam bekerja adalah hal yang utama. Rasanya saat ini yang amat sangat ia lakukan adalah berlari pulang ke rumah dan menjelaskan tentang ke adaan tadi pagi. Keadaan yang sungguh berhasil merusak mood juga pikiranya saat ini.

Wajah terkejut, suara yang bergetar juga air mata yang sudah terlihat di pelupuk mata Sungmin terus berputar bagaikan kaset kusut yang tidak dapat dihentikan pengulanganya. Sungguh, dalam hatinya ia tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti malaikat manis yang sudah berhasil menyita keseharianya, sudah berhasil merenggut fokusnya bahkan sudah berhasil mengambil hatinya yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun sekalipun juga orang itu adalah Victoria sang tunangan.

Kehadiran Sungmin dikehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun bahkan sanggup membuatnya lupa akan eksistensi tunanganya yang bernama Victoria itu, membuatnya lupa jika dalam 3 minggu yang akan datang acara pesta pernikahanya yang sudah direncanakan dengan sangat baik dan megah akan segera terlaksana. Bagaimana pun juga semua orang akan sangat menunggu pernikahan sepasang konglomerat terkaya di korea selatan.

Tetapi pernikahan itu hanya berdasarkan urusan politik semata. Tidak ada cinta disana, tidak ada kehangatan yang membelenggu dan tidak ada tatapan ketulusan. Semua hanyalah sebuah kesepakatan yang tertulis seperti perjanjian di atas kertas yang dibuat hanya demi uang namun beratas namakan tuhan. Sungguh palsu!

"Bahkan ia seorang pria Cho! Berhentilah atau kau akan jatuh lebih jauh"

Gumaan itu ia tunjukan pada dirinya sendiri. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat berpendidikan, terkenal akan kekayaanya, karir suksesnya dan wajah tampanya mulai berjalan menyimpang dari alur kehidupanya. Mencoba terus mengelak dari kenyataan akan perasaanya membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika ia memang benar benar jatuh terperosok kedalam pesona seorang malaikat bernama Sungmin?

Tidak semua tidak akan menjadi masalah yang merumitkan jika seorang Sungmin adalah wanita! Tapi kenyataanya adalah Sungmin seorang pria dan ia jatuh cinta, oh ayolah Cho! Itu adalah hal ter-tabu yang tidak boleh kau lakukan. Appa mu akan menendangmu dari daftar nama keluarga mu lalu membuangmu sejauh mungkin atau yang lebih buruk lagi ia akan melenyapkan seorang Sungmin.

Tapi apa hak Appa nya berbuat seperti itu? Bahkan dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun yang ia ingat dari sosok seorang ayah tidak ada bedanya dengan bank atau ATM berjalan. Yang memberikan uang dan tidak peduli untuk apa uang itu digunakan asal Kyuhyun tetap berada dalam jalur keinginanya saja. Tidak boleh menentang atau menyerukan keinginanya sendiri maka fasilitas apapun akan ia dapatkan. Begitulah seorang Cho Kyuhyun terbentuk oleh ke otoriteran sang ayah

"Permisi, Apa kau mengizinkan ku masuk?"

Seseorang yang berada didepan pintu masuk ruangan besar itu berhasil mengaburkan segala masalah yang sedang berjalan dikepala Kyuhyun. Lee Donghae! Sahabat sekaligus tempat seorang Cho Kyuhyun bertukar pikiran. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia sedikit membahas apa yang ada dikepalanya dengan orang bersenyum ramah didepanya ini, toh Donghae sangat familiar dengan masalah asmara karena dia adalah playboy sejati yang amat terkenal dikantor milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun ini.

"Apa yang kiranya sedang menggangu fikiran direktur muda Cho huh?"

Tepat bukan jika Donghae bisa dikatakan sahabat atau orang terdekat Cho Kyuhyun? Karena tanpa Kyuhyun berkata ia memiliki masalah terlebih dahulu sang sahabat yang bak peramal itu sudah bisa menebak jika Kyuhyun sedang berada dalam sebuah dilema atau masalah. Penasaran bagaimana Donghae bisa mengetahuinya? Salahkan saja ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Huh?"

Perkataan yang lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun terdengar bagaikan sebuah jackpot untuk Donghae. Ia mengenal Kyuhyun dari mereka berdua masih mengunakan popok didalam seragam Tk nya sampai sekarang, baru kali ini Donghae mendengar kata 'Cinta' keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Apa lagi sepertinya sahabatnya yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginya itu bertanya tentang jatuh cinta kkk, keajaiban!

"Err.. maksud ku apa kau pernah jatuh cinta ..Ehm dengan pria misalnya?"

"Whattt?"

"Oh ayolah Lee Donghae, aku bertanya bukan untuk kau berikan pertanyaan kembali! Cukup jawab"

Kyuhyun melengoskan pandanganya malas. Ia hanya ingin mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaanya bukan malah mendapatkan pertanyaan! Dan apa-apaan suara kaget Donghae barusan, seperti mendengar berita bahwa Kyuhyun memecatnya saja.

"Begini Tuan Cho yang agung. Saya memanglah seorang playboy ulung seperti yang kau dengar tetapi jatuh cinta pada pria? Oh tuhan Bahkan mereka tidak mempunyai Payudara yang menggoda dan suara desahan seksi yang mampu membuat adik kecil ku terbangun!"

Jawaban vulgar yang diberikan Donghae sama sekali tidak membantu, apa yang ada difikiran sahabatnya ini hanya wanita telanjang yang mendesah dan menari? Ck! Ikan bodoh nan mesum bukanlah pilihan yang tepat rupanya untuk berbagi masalah tentang cinta yang menyimpang.

"Jangan katakana kau jatuh cinta pada pria Cho?"

Rasanya seakan ada paku yang menusuk tepat ke jantung Kyuhyun saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Jantuh cinta pada pria? Ya, sepertinya memang seperti itu kenyataan yang ada. Namun banyak hal yang membatasi kenyataan itu untuk menjadi lebih nyata. Misalnya mengatakan pada Sungmin jika ia mencintainya. Apa malaikat itu juga merasakan hal yang sama padanya?

"Bisa dikatakan sepert itu Lee, ada seseorang yang merubah kedinginan dihidup ku dan dia adalah pria"

Seperti tamparan yang kencang yang sering ia dapatkan dari wanita yang berhasil dirayunya lalu ditinggalkan seperti itulah jawaban Kyuhyun menyapanya. Membuat Donghae berusaha meyakinkan jika ia setidaknya tidak mempunyai masalah dalam pendengaran atau gangguan telinga bukan? Sahabatnya baru saja meng 'IYA' kan pertanyaanya. Itu artinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai pria dan itu benar.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak akan menikahinya bukan? Bahkan pernikahan mu dengan Victoria-ssi sudah hampir 100% rampung. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan dengan sangat tenang didepan ku jika kau mencintai orang lain dan bahkan lebih buruknya lagi "PRIA".

"Kau bahkan sangat tau jika aku tidak menikahi Vic atas dasar cinta. Aku tidak pernah tau sebelumnya apa itu cinta, saat aku menyetujui pertunangan ku dengan Vic lalu menyusun rencana pernikahan. Saat itu yang berada di fikiran ku adalah cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya. Namun bahkan sejak 6 bulan berlalu dari masa pertunangan ku denganya semua tetap sama. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dengan perasaan ku,kehadiran Victoria sama sekali tidak membawa banyak perubahan dihidupku namun berbeda dengan kehadiranya Hae"

Jawaban Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kebenaran yang juga diketahui Lee DongHae. Ia tau bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukan Victoria dengan sangat baik dan lembut namun tidak dengan hati. Betapa mahal hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun hingga wanita secantik dan berpendidikan seperti Victoria pun tidak bisa mendapatkanya, namun saat ini seorang pria yang tidak pernah ia dengar namanya disebut oleh Kyuhyun sudah berhasil meraihnya.

"Siapa dia Cho? Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

Apa Kyuhyun harus berkata jujur jika orang yang ia maksud adalah malaikat manis yang ia temui dengan kondisi hampir saja mati? Yang pasti Donghae akan langsung tertawa terbahak bahak jika Kyuhyun mengatakanya seperti itu. Lalu dirinya akan dianggap sebagai penghayal atau pemimpi ulung.

"Dia orang yang kutemui lalu ku tolong dan sekarang ia tinggal dirumah ku"

Akhirnya hanya perkataan dan penjelasan seperti itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Toh dari awal ia memang hanya ingin menyimpan rahasia bahwa Sungmin adalah malaikat untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak untuk ia bagi bersama orang lain sekalipun itu sahabat terdekatnya.

"APA? KAU TINGGAL DENGANYA?"

Cho Kyuhyun yang Donghae kenal adalah seseorang yang amat tidak suka jika ada orang baru yang tidak ia kenal masuk kedalam rumahnya. Lalu bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun membiarkan orang itu tinggal dirumahnya ? Apa benar saat ini yang berada dihadapanya adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Atau tadi pagi apa Kyuhyun tertabrak sesuatu sehingga berubah seperti ini ?

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, Donghae hanya sibuk terkejut dibandingkan memberinya sebuah solusi. Pertanda bahwa memang Kyuhyun harus mengatasi masalah hatinya dengan pikiranya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga akan banyak hal yang dijadikan pertimbangan atas cinta yang sedang di rasakanya saat ini dan salahsatunya adalah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Buah berwarna merah yang memiliki rasa sangat manis itu hanya sibuk dipandangi saja oleh sang pemilik. Biasanya buah itu akan sangat menarik perhatianya namun tidak untuk saat ini, rasa sakit yang menghujam hatinya sanggup merubah semua menjadi hambar. Tidak tau siapa yang bersalah atas perasaan ini karena semua berjalan begitu saja diluar kehendaknya, mencintai seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang menyakitkan seharusnya.

Kegelapan yang sudah hadirpun tidak membuatnya sadar jika waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menangis sudah berlalu begitu cepat. Matahari sudah pergi begitu juga dengan bulan, ia sudah beranjak naik dengan perlahan mencoba menyapa kegelapan yang dingin dengan sinarnya agar menjadi lebih hangat.

Di tepi jendela kamar yang terbuka pandangan foxy manisnya menatap dengan sendu bulan yang terlihat seolah tengah tersenyum. Ingin kembali pulang rasanya, kembali ketempat dimana ia tidak tau apa-apa tentang hal yang bernama cinta, kembali terkurung pun tidak apa asal ia tidak merasakan sakit. Tetapi ia tetap ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Menangis huh?"

Sebuah suara menyapa ditengah kegelapan malam yang ada diluar, Sungmin mengedarkan pandanganya berusaha menangkap siapa sosok pemilik suara itu. Tepat diatas pohon besar yang menghadap kejendela kamar miliknya, seorang pria dengan wajah tampan juga rambut hitam se hitam kegelapan malam menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Si..siapa kau?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, dengan cara yang entah bagaimana pria itu sekarang berdiri dihadapan Sungmin dalam hitungan detik. Mata Sungmin tidak dapat berkedip bukan karena ketampananya melainkan karena sebuah sayap hitam yang berada dipunggung pria tersebut.

"Jika aku tidak salah tebak, untuk apa malaikat sepertimu berada didunia? Tempat ini sangat tidak tepat untuk malaikat dengan ke naifan tinggi seperti kalian"

Tangan dingin itu menyentuh pipi halus seputih salju milik Sungmin membuat tubuh mungil miliknya bergetar hebat. Rasnya sangat menakutkan melihat sosok gelap dihadapanya, ini kali pertama ia berhadapan dengan sosok itu, sosok yang mampu membawa mu ke sisi gelap lalu tengelam bersama dengan warna hitam yang akan melekat selamanya.

"Bukan urusan mu!"

Suara bergetar yang menyapa telinga sang iblis membuat garis seringaian tergambar jelas disudut bibir angkuh miliknya. Ia tahu ketakutan macam apa yang sedang bergejolak didalam batin sang malaikat putih dihadapanya. Percayalah ini pun kali pertama sang iblis bertemu sapa dan bertatapan mata secara langsung dengan malaikat yang jalan kehidupan dan takdirnya berlawanan denganya.

"Baiklah, aku anggap sambutan tidak bersahabat mu sebagai salam perkenalan. Salam hormat dari ku untuk mu Angel "

Iblis itu berlutut lalu memberikan kecupan dipunggung tangan sang malaikat, seakan merendahkan dirinya lalu saat sang malaikat lengah ia akan menariknya jatuh kedalam dunia yang sama denganya. Tidaklah adil jika selamanya ia hidup didalam sebuah dunia yang penuh cahaya tanpa ketersesatan maka kali ini seolah meminta izin perlahan sang iblis akan menariknya kedalam labirin kegelapan yang akan mengurungmu hingga kematian menyambut.

"Jika kelak kau membutuhkan ku kau bisa menyebut nama ku ..Kui Xian"

Bersamaan dengan dinginya angin malam yang berhembus menyapa wajah manis Sungmin, sosok kegelapan itu menghilang dengan seketika. Persendian Sungmin terasa lemas seluruhnya, bertemu dengan sosok tersebut membuatnya bergetar takut.. ini bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

"Kau kenapa Min?"

Baitan vocal yang amat Sungmin kenali itu membuat Sungmin berlari lalu menerjang sosok itu dengan pelukan erat. Seakan melepaskan seluruh ketakutanya dan meminta perlindungan darinya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan padanganya ke arah ruangan besar yang ditempati namja manis ini, mencoba mencari tau apa kiranya yang membuat sosok yang berada didalam pelukanya bergetar hebat seperti ini. Dan pandangan Kyuhyun terpaku kejendela kamar yang terbuka lebar, dengan tetap memeluk Sungmin ia melangkah kea rah jendela tersebut dan menutupnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Min, tenanglah"

Usapan lembut tangan besar dan hangat milik Kyuhyun dengan cepat mempu menenangkan sang malaikat dari ketakutanya, tetapi hal itu juga membuat Sungmin terperosok semakin jauh atas rasa cinta dan harapan.

Kyuhyun menuntun tubuh mungil yang ada dipelukanya kesebuah ranjang besar yang berada di kamar Lalu dengan perlahan merebahkan tubuh mungil yang terlihat rapuh itu diatasnya. Bayangan wajah Sungmin saat peristiwa pagi tadi kembali melintas didalam fikiranya dan membuat rasa bersalah yang sedari tadi menumpuk semakin membesar.

"Maafkan aku Min"

Kata maaf yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun diterima Sungmin dengan penuh tanda Tanya. Untuk apa kata maaf itu? Maaf karena tidak mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah memiliki seorang calon pengantin atau maaf karena Kyuhyun sudah menyakitinya? Maaf yang seperti apa yang kau maksudkan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyu, kau tidak perlu mengatakan maaf"

Wajah Sungmin menunjukan sebuah senyum yang bahkan Kyuhyun bisa tau jika senyum yang Sungmin tunjukan adalah kepalsuan semata hanya untuk menutupi sesuatu didalamnya. Tangan besar Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin lalu memenjarakanya diatas kepala Sungmin. Dalam Hitungan detik kemudian Sungmin bisa merasakan sebuah benda lunak membungkam bibirnya, membuat kepalanya tidak dapt berfikir tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ciuman itu hanya sebatas bibir yang saling menyentuh, tanpa lumatan atau hisapan disana. Ciuman yang hangat dan murni dilakukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tanpa sadar lalu hanya mengikuti kata hatinya jika ia memang harus melakukanya. Rasanya bibir pink yang menempel dibibirnya benar benar manis dan memabukan seperti candu yang kelak akan membawanya pada ketergantungan hingga akhir.

"K..Kyu"

Saat pangutan kedua bibir itu terlepas hanya itulah kata kata yang dapat Sungmin keluarkan. Bibirnya tidak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi. Ciuman itu sanggup membawa Sungmin kedalam harapan yang melambung semakin tinggi akan perasaanya dan juga melupakan kenyataan bahwa kelak harapan itu juga yang akan menghempasnya jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat.

Entah apa yang berada dalam pikiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun, saat ini ia kembali menyatukan bibir nya dengan kedua bibir pink bershape M itu namun kali ini nafsu yang mulai tersulut berada didalamnya. Ciuman lembut itu semakin menuntut lebih dan berubah menjadi kecapan juga lumatan yang mengairahkan. Membuat kedua anak adam ini seakan lupa dengan dunia disekitarnya dan semakin tenggelam jauh bersama dengan perasaan dan nafsu mereka masing masing.

Malaikat yang malang itu hanya dapat pasrah dan mengerang dibawah jamahan pria tampan yang dicintainya. Lupa akan segala kesucianya lalu merelakan tubuh yang bahkan sangat diberkati tuhan tersebut kedalam luapan nafsu sang tercinta. Inci demi inci bagian tubuh mulus seputih butiran salju itu terjamah dengan rasa hangat . Sungguh bahkan disetiap sentuhan yang Kyuhyun lakukan ditubuh mungilnya itu seakan menyalurkan kata-kata cinta yang memabukan.

Bagaimana dan kapan tubuh keduanya sudah berada dalam keadaan tanpa berbusana pun tidak mereka sadari. Sentuhan kulit yang tidak lagi tertutup apapun membuat kehangatan yang ada menjadi semakin memanas, membuat sensai yang mereka rasakan semakin bergetar. Serta membuat nafsu yang tersembunyi semakin merangkak naik dan menguasai akal fikiran keduanya.

"Akhh.."

Lenguhan penuh kenikmatan mengalun memecahkan kesunyian dalam kamar penuh dosa itu dan perlahan lenguhan dan desahan itu berubah menjadi lagu yang terus berguma membakar nafsu Kyuhyun menjadi lebih dan lebih tidak terkendali lagi. Persetan dengan segala pergumulan batin yang ia rasakan! Persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang pria dan persetan bahwa ia akan segera menikah dengan wanita lain kelak! Karena saat ini yang ia inginkan adalah menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Akhh..Sa-Sakit Kyuu..Akhhh!"

Rasa sakit yang terasa pada hole mungil milik Sungmin membuat air mata jatuh dari mata foxy miliknya yang cantik. Rasa sakit itu pula pertanda bahwa penyatuan akan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun sudah terjadi. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa milik Kyuhyun saat ini berada dalam tubuhnya dan mulai bergerak merasuk semakin dalam. Diserahkan nya sudah segala hal yang berharga dalam dirinya, semua hal yang pertama yang ada dalam dirinya benar-benar sudah berhasil Kyuhyun renggut. Cintanya,Perasaanya, juga kesucianya semua sudah berhasil menjadi milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini.

"AKHH~ ..Hngghh "

Rasa nikmat yang memabukan serta memenjarakan menjalar saat Sungmin merasakan milik Kyuhyun yang besar berhasil menumbuk titik sensitivenya. Membuat mata cantik sang malaikat terpejam dan tubuh mungil itu mengejang, kenikmatan yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Sang malaikat begitu terhanyut akan kenikmatan yang penuh dosa.

"Aku akan sampai dear..AHH~"

Bersamaan dengan desahan panjang dari keduanya yang menandakan bahwa klimaks sudah berhasil mereka dapatkan. Cairan putih milik Sungmin berhasil membasahi perutnya dan selangkanganya sedangkan Cairan milik Kyuhyun bersarang dengan penuh didalam tubuh Sungmin. Nafas ter-engah terdengar dari kedua insan yang mambuk akan cinta.

Seakan lupa dan terpenjara akan ilusi bernama cinta tanpa sadar keduanya melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Sang malaikat yang malang yang akan semakin terperosok jauh juga calon pengantin yang berkhianat akan semakin tertekan juga terikat.

Penyatuan yang terasa menyakitkan akan terus mengiringi mereka, apa yang mereka mulai semakin jelas membawa mereka pad takdir yang jauh dari kata damai. Namun yang mereka tahu saat ini adalah mereka saling mencintai. Perasaan dan hati mereka berkata bahwa mereka merasakan hal yang sama. Malaikat merasa cinta yang terbalaskan dan sang pria merasa yakin jika yang ia rasakan memanglah sebuah cinta.

* * *

 _ **WineCouple137**_

* * *

Seakan seperti sebuah mimpi yang menjadi nyata, kejadian semalam masih sangat terbayang dan teringat dibenaknya. Bagaimana bibir pink itu mengerang dibawah kungkunganya. Dimana tubuh mungil itu menegang dan melemas seiring dengan rangsangan yang diberikanya dan dimana hole sempit itu memberikan kenikmatan yang memabukan. Semua masih tergambar jelas didalam kepalanya.

Mungkin ini adalah dosa terbesar yang telah dilakukanya dikehidupan ini yaitu Mengotori kesucian seorang malaikat! Namun tidak peduli dengan itu karena ia melakukanya atas nama cinta dan cinta tidak lah mengenal sebuah kesalahan bagaimanapun itu juga.

"Kau dan aku terikat dalam takdir yang kejam Min"

Gumaan itu lolos bukan tanpa maksud tetapi karena Kyuhyun tahu betul apa yang ia katakana. Berfikir bagaimana caranya melepaskan sebuah ikatan yang terbentuk tanpa cinta antara dia dan calon pengantinya,Victoria. Lalu mengatakan kepada kedua orang tua nya jika ia mencintai seorang pria berwajah manis dan ingin menikahinya.

Hal itu akan sangat sulit tetapi Kyuhyun harus melakukanya. Ia tidak ingin terjebak jauh dalam kepalsuan yang menutupi kehidupanya dulu sebelum bertemu Sungmin. Sungmin lah yang membuatnya sadar jika kepalsuan tidak membuat mu berjalan ke arah yang lebih baik namun hanya akan menyesatkan mu semakin dalam. Ia akan mengakhiri semuanya hari ini juga.

"Nghh" manik foxy yang awalnya terpejam tenang itu perlahan mulai mengerjap lalu terbuka. Hal yang membahagiakan saat pertama kali ia membuka mata adalah mendapati sang tercinta berada disampingnya lalu tersenyum dengan lembut. Mimpikah ini? jika ia biarkan ia tenggelam didalam mimpinya hingga akhir hayatnya.

"Pagi my angel" kecupan ringan mendarat dipucuk kepala Sungmin, membuat senyum indah melengkung tanpa sadar karena perlakuan lembut yang ia dapati.

"Kau sudah bangun sejak tadi kah Kyu?"

Pertanyaan namja manis nya hanya ia jawab dengan anggukan lalu sekali lagi ia mendaratkan kecupan hangat dipipi sang kekasih. Memeluknya erat seakan jika ia membiarkanya lepas dari pelukan makan takdir akan memisahkanya.

"Pagi ini kita bersiap Min, kita temui kedua orang tua ku"

Kerjapan bingung ditunjukan Sungmin, namun Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Tidak tahu apa tujuan Kyuhyun membawanya kepada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun namun yang Sungmin tau itu adalah hal baik untuk dirinya. Semoga!

.

.

.

Saat ini rasanya kedua kaki Sungmin bergetar hebat hingga membuatnya ingin jatuh terduduk. Ia sedang berdiri didepan rumah yang lebih besar dari tempat Kyuhyun tinggal, ya rumah kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya rumah yang Kyuhyun tinggali juga merupakan milik kedua orang tuanya namun kedua orang tua Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memberikanya pada Kyuhyun saat anak itu sudah berhasil memimpin perusahan keluarga Cho.

"Ayo masuk min" dengan mantap Kyuhyun mengamit jemari mungil Sungmin dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah besar itu. Para pelayan menundukan kepala mereka saat Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, sungguh terlihat jika Kyuhyun adalah anak seorang bangsawan.

Saat memasuki ruang tengah jantung Sungmin semakin berdegup kencang apa lagi saat siluet kedua orang tua Kyuhyun semakin tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Kakinya bukan lagi gemetar tetapi menjadi kaku , sangat takut melangkah mendekat tetapi Kyuhyun terus menggengam jemarinya seakan menyalurkan kekuatan dan memberikan ketenangan.

"sangat jarang sekali aku melihat mu pulang Cho jika bukan kami yang meminta mu dengan paksaan" suara berat pria paruh baya langsung menyapa pendengaran keduanya saat tepat berada dihadapan kedua orang tua itu.

"pasti ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin kau sampaikan bukan Kyu? Apa ini masalah pernikahan mu dengan Vic? Kalau ada yang perlu kami bantu katakanlah" wanita yang sepertinya omma Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah, suaranya terdengar begitu lembut ditelinga Sungmin berbeda sekali dengan suara sang appa yang terdengar lebih tegas dan terkesan keras.

"ya aku kesini karena ingin membicarakan pernikahan ku dengan Victoria"

Perkataan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat jantung Sungmin berhenti berdetak sesaat, apa Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkanya? Apa Kyuhyun membawanya hanya untuk mengatakan jika ia dan Victoria akan segera menikah ? Sungmin berusaha melepaskan jemarinya yang terikat erat oleh Kyuhyun namun ia tidak berhasil.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan itu dan juga memutuskan pertunangan itu "

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat keadaan ruangan besar itu seketika hening. Sungmin kaget namun ia juga bisa melihat kekagetan yang sama diwajah kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Sungguh ini bukanlah pertanda baik dan Sungmin tidak bermaksud membuat Kyuhyun melakukan itu.

"apa kau bercanda Cho Kyuhyun? Bahkan pernikahanmu akan berlangsung dalam hitungan minggu dan kau berkata ingin membatalkanya?"

Suara sang appa semakin meninggi dan terkesan dingin namun itu tidak melunturkan semangat juga keinginan seorang Kyuhyun. Sudah teramat muak ia mengikuti kemauan sang appa hingga membiarkan dirinya hidup seperti boneka, hanya ada untuk menjadi bahan obsesi keinginan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain appa, bahkan ini untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan kah appa sadar jika aku tidak mencintai Vic? Tolong batalkan semuanya"

Perkataan Kyuhyun hanya membuat suasana semakin memanas. Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali diam, mulutnya terasa keluh dan tidak ada perkataan apapun yang dapat keluar. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengenggam jemari Kyuhyun semakin kuat.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya appa dan aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersamanya"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tanganya yang saling bertautan dengan tangan Sungmin seolah menunjukan jika Sungminlah orang yang ia maksud.

"Kau bocah sialan! Jangan bercanda! Dia Pria CHO!" bentakan terdengar nyaring dari suara ruang tamu itu, terlihat wajah Tuan Cho yang memerah padam karena kemarahan sedangkan Nyonya Cho hanya bisa menutup kedua mulutnya dan menangis. Rasa bersalah mulai menyergap masuk kedalam hati Sungmin, bagaimanapun juga Sungmin adalah malaikat yang hakikatnya tidak menginginkan sebuah pertengkaran terjadi apa lagi jika itu disebabkan olehnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Appa, aku mencintainya dan bukan Victoria"

"PLAK"

Sebuah tamparan keras menyapa pipi tirus Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan warna kemerahan disana. Sungmin menutup mulutnya karena kaget dan air matapun tanpa sadar membasahi kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun tersakiti karenanya dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Aku tidak akan meresuinya sampai kapan pun! Pengawal ! Seret anak kurang ajar ini kedalam kamar dan akan kupastikan pernikahan mu dengan Victoria akan semakin cepat!"

Kyuhyun menatap pengawal berjas hitam dan berbadan tegap yang saat ini mengelilinginya dan Sungmin. Dengan perlawanan penuh Kyuhyun berusaha menghajar setiap pria bertubuh besar itu namun tetap saja satu orang melawan beberapa orang berbadan tegap sebelum memulai pertarunganpun sudah dapat dipastikan siapa pemenangnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN VIC APPA! LEPASKAN BRENGSEK KALIAN!ARGH"

Pukulan keras ditengkuk Kyuhyun berhasil membuat kesadaran namja tampan itu menghilang. Sedangkan Sungmin berteriak mencoba melepaskan diri untuk menolong Kyuhyun namun percuma saja. Tanganya digenggam erat oleh kedua orang berbadan besar lainya. Tatapan tajam menusuk diberikan oleh appa Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Apa yang kau inginkan dari putra ku? Harta? Uang? Berapa banyak! katakan dan akan ku berikan asalkan setelahnya kau menjauh!"

Sungguh pernyataan itu berhasil menyobek harga diri Sungmin. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun tulus, bukan karena harta atau bahkan uang. Itu sama sekali tidak ia butuhkan dikehidupanya saat ini. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun karena ia mencintainya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu Tuan, karena aku mencintai Kyuhyun! Bukan harta!"

Teriakan menyayat itu terdengar dari bibir mungil sang malaikat, seakan berusaha meyakinkan jika yang ia katakana adalah kebenaran bukan sekedar sandiwara. Namun yang ia dapati hanya tatapan remeh yang merendahkan.

"Bermimpi pun aku tidak akan membiarkan anak ku menikah dengan seorang pria! Bawa anak ini pergi dan pastikan kau membuangnya sejauh mungkin dari sini"

Berontak, rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali berontak namun kedua tanganya digenggam sangat kuat lalu kedua orang itu menyeretnya keluar dan memasukanya kedalam mobil secara paksa. Detik kemudian saat tubuh mungilnya sudah berada didalam mobil, sebuah sapu tangan ditempelkan dihidungnya dan selanjutnya hanya gelap yang menyapanya.

* * *

 _ **WineCouple137**_

* * *

Entah dimana ia berda saat ini yang ia lihat hanyalah pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi serta kegelapan pekat yang terlihat. Ia yakin ini adalah hutan, rasa takut tidak dapat ia bendung. Sedetik kemudian yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menangis mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya dan Kyuhyun tadi.

Apakah sebuah kesalahan jika ia dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai hingga akhirnya mereka dipisahkan seperti ini? Sungmin tau jika ia adalah pria begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun namun bukan kah tuhan menciptakan cinta tanpa memandang siapa dan kapan cinta itu dipertemukan? Lantas mengapa hubunganya dan Kyuhyun dipandang sebagai sebuah kesalahan?

Apa bisa takdir berubah dan membiarkanya bersatu dengan Kyuhyun? Maka jika ada cara yang bisa membuat takdirnya berubah ia akan rela memberikan segalanya pada orang itu sekalipun itu nyawanya maka ia akan bersedia.

"Malang! Ternyata sang malaikat yang terdampar dibumi jatuh cinta pada manusia dan bodohnya lagi manusia itu pria sama dengan dirinya"

Suara itu tertangkap dengan sangat jelas ditelinga Sungmin, membuat malaikat itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba mencari tau siapa gerangan orang yang berada di tengah hutan seperti ini sekaligus bisa menebak jika ia adalah seorang malaikat.

"Kui Xian"

Iblis itu .. ya iblis yang menemuinya dirumah Kyuhyun saat ini berada dihadapanya dengan sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan. Sungmin tidak lagi menatap takut Kui Xian seperti sebelumnya karena bahkan rasa takutnya sudah habis saat kedua orang tua Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memisahkanya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan Angel "

Derap langkah mendekat sang iblis hanya dibalas oleh sang malaikat dengan kediaman. Membantu ? apa benar iblis akan menolongnya? Bukan kah sosok yang bernama iblis itu tidak akan dengan senang hati menolong siapapun? Karena tuganya bukanlah untuk menolong melainkan menyesatkan.

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang geratis didunia ini! Aku akan memberikan mu sesuatu yang dapat merubah takdirmu asalkan….kau bersedia menukarnya dengan sayap indahmu"

Benar kah iblis ini benar-benar bisa membantunya? Jika ia maka tak peduli dengan apapun ia akan memberikan sayap miliknya ini asalkan dapat bersatu dengan Kyuhyun! Apapun akan ia berikan.

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan"

Setelahnya yang Sungmin tangkap adalah suara tawa yang mengema dikegelapan. Kikikan yang penuh nada ejekan juga ke angkuhan. Apa semua malaikat didunia ini bodoh seperti yang ada didepanya saat ini? ataukah cinta yang membuat siapapun itu entah malaikat atau manusia menjadi bodoh?

"Kau memang malaikat terbodoh yang pernah ada! Bukan kah sudah ku katakan bahwa bumi bukanlah tempat untuk makhluk naïf sepertimu"

Ejekan itu tidak dapat menyurutkan keinginan malaikat yang putus asa akan takdirnya. Ia hanya menatap datar tatapan penuh ejek yang diberikan sang iblis, melihat iblis itu memejamkan matanya lalu sebuah kotak Pandora muncul dan berada ditanganya.

"Kau hanya perlu membukanya lalu kau akan menemukan takdirmu yang lain! Tapi ingatlah bahwa keputusan mu saat ini akan mengikatmu dalam sebuah perjanjian dengan ku"

"Apapu itu akan aku penuhi"

Pekat nya malam berhasil merengut sebuah berkas hingga tidak menyisahkan apapun selain kegelapan. Warna putih yang semakin terendam oleh cairan tinta berwarna hitam, takdir yang semakin kelam membawa kebutaan pada kebenaran.

Malaikat yang terjatuh dibumi mulai menjejakan kakinya kedalam labirin kegelapan, mencoba mencari jalan keluar sebuah kebahagian yang sesungguhnya hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana yang tidak nyata. Setidaknya yang ia tahu saat ini adalah ia harus segera menemui sang kekasih hatinya!

 **TBC**

 **Jeng jengg !**

 **Chap 2 is up dan begitulah kisahnya melenceng dari kisah aslinya kkk~**

 **Ada yang nanya ini bukan gs ya? Jawabanya akan anda temui di chap 3.**

 **Menarik kah? Jika ia ditunggu review kalian untuk melanjutkan kisah ini**

 **See you ~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**ALLURING SECRET**_

 _ **KyuMin Vers**_

 _ **RATE : M**_

 _ **Cast:**_

 _ **ChoKyuhyun**_

 _ **Lee Sungmin**_

 _ **Note : Inspirasi kisah berdasarkan Video Alluring Secret KagaMine bersaudara**_

 _ **Warning soft NC jadi jangan dibaca pas puas ! xD**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

 _ **enJOY**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat sejak kejadian dimana Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya melihat sosok malaikat yang dicintainya. Berulang kali mencoba melarikan diri untuk mencari sang kekasih hanya menyebabkan dirinya mendapatkan pukulan yang akhirnya membuat memar di wajah tampan miliknya. Seperti dineraka akhirnya hari ini pun datang, dimana keputusan sang appa untu menikah-kanya dengan Victoria dipercepat menjadi nyata.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang disebuah ruangan disalah satu gedung besar tempat acar pernikahanya dengan Vic akan dilangsungkan. Tubuh tinggi nya sudah berbalut tuxedo berwarna hitam, tidak seperti calon pengantin lainya yang akan Nampak sangat bahagia dihari pernikahanya, wajah Kyuhyun bahkan tanpa senyum. Hatinya menjerit tidak terima, ia tidak ingin menjalani kehiudpanya dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa membuat Kyuhyun merasakan kehangatan hanya dengan kehadiranya.

"apa anda sudah siap tuan ?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang pengawal hanya ditanggapi dengan diam oleh Kyuhyun. Siap atau tidak toh pernikahan sialan ini akan tetap terjadi. Selama hidup Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan sebuah kebebasan. Bagi kedua orang tuanya Kyuhyun hanyalah sebuah perantara untuk membuat mereka semakin dan semakin kaya. Kasih sayang adalah sebuah kata tidak bermakna dalam hidupnya dan sampai detik dimana akhirnya Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta pun sekali lagi kedua orang tuanya menghancurkanya

Pemandangan digedung itu benar-benar akan memukau siapapun yang datang untuk menyaksikan janji suci yang dalam hitungan menit akan dilangsungkan. Desain suasana putih dan emas mewarnai setiap sudut ruangan juga taman diluarnya. Bagaimana pun juga pernikahan anak dari pasangan orang terkaya di korea akan menarik banyak perhatian.

"Kau kalah bukan Kyu? Appa mu selalu berhasil merusak kebahagianmu"

Geram Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, sekarang ia memang sudah berada di luar gedung pernikahanya. Sang appa akan tenang membiarkanya berkeliaran karena banyak sekali pengawal yang mengawasi gerak gerik Kyuhyun. Merasa bodoh akan dirinya yang tidak bisa berontak dan melawan itulah yang amat disesalkan Kyuhyun.

"berhenti menunjukan wajah seperti itu Cho ! aku tidak ingin kau mempermalukan ku didepan tamu undangan "

"jika kau takut aku mempermalukan mu seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini"

"lalu membiarkan mu bercinta dengan sesama pria dan menyimpang? Oh itu akan membuat wajah ku 100x lebih malu Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun memilih diam tidak menanggapi perkataan appanya, mengapa harus merasa malu? Jika ia memang malu memiliki anak yang menyimpang sepertinya bukankah lebih baik appa membunuhnya dari awal mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin? Tidak ada yang salah dan menyimpang dalam cinta.

Seluruh tamu semakin memenuhi gedung yang sekaligus gereja besar itu, bahkan Victoria pun sudah sampai dan sedang menunggu diruangan. Acara sacral itu akan dimulai dalam 10 menit kedepan. Rasanya tidak ada kebahagian dihati kecil Kyuhyun dan difikiranya. Sekarang yang menyita seluruh fikiranya hanyalah sosok namja manis miliknya yang hilang sejak 2 minggu lalu. Apa Sungmin baik-baik saja? Apa ia telah kembali ke tempatnya berasal dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Atau appa nya membuhnya? Semua pertanyaan itu sanggup membuat kepala Kyuhyun ingin meledak.

Namun pandangan Kyuhyun berhenti seketika tepat pada pohon besar yang berada disamping gereja tersebut. Ia melihat sesosok wanita berambut panjang menatap sendu kearahnya. Entah ada perasaan rindu yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk kedalam hati Kyuhyun sampai terasa sesak saat menatap bola mata itu. Perlahan tapi pasti langkah kaki Kyuhyun membawanya mendekati sosok itu tanpa sadar. Seakan ada yang menariknya dengan kuat menuju wanita tersebut.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tepat berada dihadapan wanita cantik yang menarik langkah kakinya mendekat, mata foxy dengan bola mata berwarna hitam kelam, bibir pink ber shape M dengan senyum yang melengkung sempurna, dan rambut berwarna emas yang tergerai panjang. Kyuhyun sangat hapal dengan wajah yang dimiliki sosok dihadapanya namun..

"Sungmin?"

Ya, sosok dihadapan Kyuhyun sangatlah mirip dengan Sungminya! Yang membedakan hanyalah saat ini yang ada dihadapanya seorang wanita sedangkan Sungminya adalah pria sama sepertinya. Tetapi sungguh demi tuhan, dia yang berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti bayangan Sungmin dicermin, sangatlah serupa.

"Kau masih mengenali ku Kyu"

Suara itu bahkan adalah milik Sungminya! Dan apa yang baru saja wanita itu katakan? Masih mengenalinya? Lalu wanita itu menyebut namanya? Bukankah sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa dia benar-benar Sungmin. Tanpa berfikir panjang Kyuhyun menarik sosok mungil itu kedalam pelukanya. Bahkan rasa hangat saat ia memeluk wanita ini sangatlah sama dengan rasa hangat yang ia dapati saat memeluk erat Sungminya.

"bagaimana bisa.. kau benar-benar Sungmin bukan? Tapi…"

Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti saat jemari telunjuk milik sang wanita menyentuh bibirnya seolah meminta Kyuhyun berhenti bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. bukan waktu yang tepat untuk Sungmin memberi tahu tentang itu, ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin Sungmin tahu saat ini.

"Apa aku sudah terlambat Kyu? Apa kah kau sudah menikah dengan gadis ..itu?"

Kyuhyun Nampak terdiam sejenak dan ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap pesta yang akan dimulai dengan dirinya sebagai bintang utama namun sepertinya pesta itu akan dimulai tanpa dirinya. Ya! Kyuhyun tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini untuk berdiam diri. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Sungmin menjauh dari tempat yang mulai riuh karena menyadari bahwa mereka telah kehilangan pasangan sang pengantin wanita.

Dilihatnya pengawal yang baru saja datang dengan mobil hitamnya mencoba mencegah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, namun kali ini karena pengawal itu hanya berdua dengan sangat mudah Kyuhyun dapat melumpuhkan keduanya lalu merampas mobil yang digunakan kedua pengawal itu untuk melarikan diri lebih jauh bersama wanita yang ia yakinin bahwa itu adalah Sungminya.

Sangat tragis bukan ? sang pengantin pria ber tuxedo hitam melarikan diri dengan kekasihnya- sang malaikat yang seharusnya memiliki hati tulus, yang bahkan tidak akan sanggup melukai seekor semut sekali pun. Namun malaikat itu saat ini tengah membawa pergi pengantin pria milik orang lain dan melukai pengantin wanita yang menunggu dengan hati berdebar.

Tetapi bukan kah memperjuangkan cinta berserta orang yang kita cintai adalah hak? lalu mengapa itu dianggap sebagai sebuah kesalahan dan dosa? Bahkan ia telah bertaruh banyak untulk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Maka tidak lah salah jika mereka berjuang untuk saling bersama dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang merupakan hak setiap makhluk siapa pun itu.

Setiap yang bernyawa mempunyai takdir tetapi bukan hal yang berdosa jika kita berjuang untuk mendapatkan takdir yang lebih baik. Bermain dengan takdir memang bukanlah pilihan yang mudah namun menyerah pada takdir juga bukan pilihan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Entah sekarang berada dimana, bahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak lagi peduli dengan hal itu. Sekarang yang terpenting untuk mereka adalah kebersamaan, saling mendampingin dan mengkaitkan erat jemari mereka agar tidak lagi terlepas dan terpisahkan. 2 minggu tidak dilewati dengan mudah oleh keduanya, dan jika saat ini kerinduan membuncah itu adalah hal yang pasti terjadi.

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya tepat disebuah pinggiran hutan, lalu ia keluar dari mobil tersebut di ikuti oleh Sungmin yang sudah menunggu. Jemari mungil Sungmin mengkait erat jemari Kyuhyun lalu menuntunya memasuki jalan setapak menuju kedalam hutan yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dan menghalangi matahari masuk sehingga suasana terasa amat sangat sendu. Entah kemana Sungmin ingin membawa Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk saling mengajukan pertanyaan.

Saat Kyuhyun merasakan langkah mereka semakin jauh masuk kedalam hutan ia mulai menangkap sinar terang ditengah rimbunya pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi itu lalu tidak lama kemudian mata Kyuhyun di kejutkan dengan sebuah pemandangan yang mengagumkan. Ditengah hutan yang lebat dan menyeramkan seperti ini Kyuhyun tidak menyangka akan menemui pemandangan indah seperti yang ada dihadapanya sekarang.

Padang rumput berwarna hijau dengan danau ditengahnya serta sebuah rumah mungil berwarna putih, itulah yang Kyuhyun lihat saat ini. ia menatap wanita yang masih dengan erat menggengam jemarinya, seolah meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini dan seolah mengerti arti tatapan namja tampan dihadapanya, wanita itu pun menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk duduk ditepi danau bersamanya.

"kau bertanya bukan apakah aku Sungmin atau bukan? Apa kau bisa menemukan jawabanmu sendiri? Kau bisa bertanya pada hati mu Kyu apa kah aku Sungmin yang kau maksud ataukah aku orang lain"

Perkataan wanita dihadapanya hanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin yakin bahwa orang yang ada dihadapanya saat ini memanglah Sungminya. Hati Kyuhyun tidak akan salah karena perasaan berdebar ini hanya akan ia rasakan saat Sungmin berada disampingnya. Kehangatan ini hanya dapat terasa jika Sungmin lah yang menggengam erat tanganya.

"kau memanglah Sungmin-ku"

Dalam satu tarikan lembut Kyuhyun sudah kembali menenggelamkan Sungmin dalam pelukanya, mencoba mengurai kerinduan yang membuncah hingga sesak.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku walau saat ini yang berada dihadapan mu bukan lagi Sungmin yang kau kenal ?"

"bagaimana pun sosok mu, rupa mu atau ke adaan mu tidak akan mengurangi rasa yang memang ada hanya untuk mu. Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin tidak peduli bagaiaman waktu atau keadaan merubahnya, kau tetaplah Sungmin yang sama, Sungmin yang Cho Kyuhyun cintai"

Kata-kata itu terdengar bak lulabi yang mengalun dengan indah, menenangkan sekaligus memabukan hingga membuat sesak. Kyuhyun mencintainya dan akan tetap mencintainya bagaimanapun Sungmin, itu adalah kenyataan yang melegakan. Selama 2 minggu ini hal itu lah yang menggangu Sungmin untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Bahwa perubahanya akan membuat Kyuhyun meninggalkanya.

Kyuhyun mempercayai sesuatu bahwa keadaan Sungmin yang saat ini berubah menjadi sosok wanita jugalah merupakan kesalahanya. Membiarkan Sungmin mengalami hal sulit karena dirinya yang mencintai Sungmin yang dulu adalah seorang pria. Lalu jika saat ini Sungmin adalah seorang wanita bukankah mereka seharusnya sudah berhak untuk bersama? Tidak ada lagi pembatas dan penyimpangan yang mereka lakukan bukan?

"maaf kan aku Min, membawa mu kedalam duniaku yang gelap" dekapan hangat Kyuhyun seakan melunturkan segala kesakitan yang sudah Sungmin rasakan belakangan ini. Tidak! Tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun meminta maaf karena tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Semua adalah keputusanya untuk menjatuhkan hati kepada Kyuhyun lalu terjebak dan terikat didalam dunia seorang Cho yang ternyata penuh duri dan gelap.

"tidak ada yang salah Kyu, tidak kau maupun juga aku karena kita hanyalah saling mencintai. Yang salah adalah mereka yang memandang perasaan cinta kita sebagai sesuatu yang menjijikan dan memalukan" jemari halus Sungmin menangkup kedua pipi tirus Kyuhyun yang Nampak semakin menirus sepertinya. Bibir pink itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada dahi namja tampan itu mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semua bukanlah kesalahan sejak awal.

"Aku mencintai mu Min, sungguh"

Hei, apa yang Sungmin lihat ini bukanlah fatamorgana bukan? Tangan hangat Kyuhyun menggengam jemari Sungmin lalu memberikan kecupan lembut disana dan yang menakjubkanya lagi Sungmin dapat melihat tetes air mata mengalir dipipi tirus itu. Kyuhyun menangis! Ya menangis dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sungmin, demi tuhan detik ini pun Sungmin rela jika memang harus mati.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Kyu"

Dan detik berikutnya yang mereka lakukan hanyalah diam dan saling berpelukan. Biarkan hanya tatap mata dan sentuhan yang berbicara lalu menjelaskan bagaimana besarnya rasa saling mencintai yang mereka rasakan.

Kemudian yang akhirnya terjadi adalah tubuh mereka berdua yang tidak lagi mengunakan sehelai pakaian bergumul diatas ranjang yang memang hanya cukup untuk mereka berdua, tangan yang saling berpautan erat dan bibir yang berpangutan menikmati setiap kecapan yang tercipta.

Saat ini yang Kyuhyun sentuh adalah Sungmin dengan tubuh yang berbeda, ia dapat melihat buah dada ranum yang sebelumnya tidak ia temukan pada tubuh Sungmin saat pertama kali mereka bercinta. Tangan besar Kyuhyun menyentuh dan meremas lembut buah dada ranum itu, tidak lupa sesekali ia bermain dengan tonjolan kecil yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna.

"Akhh~ Kyuh.."

Desahan lembut itu mengalun bagaikan racun yang mematikan, membuat seluruh kerja otak Kyuhyun berhenti bekerja dan membiarkan nafsu menguasainya. Menjamah setiap inchi tubuh mungil nan mulus yang berada di bawahnya. Ini pertama kali Kyuhyun melihat tubuh seorang wanita tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun secara langsung dan yang membuat Kyuhyun bernafsu bukanlah karena tubuh wanita yang saat ini Sungmin miliki tetapi yang memancing nafsu seorang Cho Kyuhyun karena yang menjadi pasanganya melakukan sex adalah Sungmin, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya.

"Akhh..Pe-Perlahan..AKH"

Seperti seorang gadis lainya yang kehilangan keperawanan untuk pertama kali, saat Kyuhyun melesakan kejantananya tepat kedalam lubang kenikmatan Sungmin, darah segar mengalir bercampur dengan cairan pelumas yang sudah membasahi kewanitaan Sungmin sejak awal Kyuhyun melakukan rangsangan-rangsanganya. Rasanya sangat lah sakit persis seperti waktu pertama Kyuhyun memasukan kejantananya pada hole pink miliknya saat ia masih seorang namja dulu.

"Kau..memang nikmat Dear ..Ngh~"

Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya dan dengan perlahan mengerakan pinggulnya untuk menghujamkan lebih dalam kejantanan miliknya, mecoba menerobos lubang sang kekasih dan menemukan titik kenikmatan yang dapat membuat Sungmin mengerang hebat dan menggelinjang nikmat sampai lupa akan rasa sakitnya.

"AKHH! Di-Disana Kyuh ..Anghhh..Akh~"

Alunan desahan memenuhi setiap ruangan kecil tempat mereka berdua bercumbu, menandakan bahwa sang malaikatpun sudah terhanyut oleh nafsu birahi yang menuntut akan pemuasan kenikmatan. Kejantanan Kyuhyun menumbuk titik kenikmatan milik Sungmin berkali-kali dan kedua bibir Kyuhyun sibuk memberikan rangsangan kenikmatan pada sepasang payudara ranum milik Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin seakan melayang terhanyut akan setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"AKHH"

Erangan saling bersahutan menandakan bahwa penyatuan keduanya sudah sampai pada tititk klimaks akan kenikmatan pun terdengar, deru nafas yang memburu serta peluh yang membasahi keduanya sekan menjadi saksi bisu akan kejadian itu.

Sejak awal hawa nafsu akan saling memiliki juga mencintai tanpa sadar sudah menorehkan noda pada perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya suci menjadi sebuah dosa. Namun dosa atau tidak bukan sesuatu yang mereka pedulikan lagi untuk detik ini. Jika apa yang saat ini mereka lakukan adalah sebuah dosa besar maka biarlah dosa itu yang akan mengikat mereka sampai nanti akhir hembusan nafas.

* * *

 _ **WineCouple137**_

* * *

Cahaya pagi mulai memasuki sebuah jendela bertiraikan kain berwarna putih, sinar itu merambat masuk menyapa wajah sepasang kekasih yang terlihat saling mengeratkan pelukan satu sama lain seakan jika terlepas sesaat saja maka mereka tidak akan lagi saling menemukan. Satu diantaranya ternayat sudah membuka matanya sejak 5 menit yang lalu namun ia tetap memilih diam dan mengamati wajah tenang yang sedang tertidur dihadapanya.

Wajah tampan itu memiliki garis rahang yang sangat tegas, hidung yang mancung dan bibir sedikit tebal yang seksi. Sungguh sempurna pahatan tuhan yang berada didepanya saat ini, bak seorang pangeran yang berasal dari negri dongeng.

"aku bahagia Kyu"

gumaan kecil itu lolos dari bibir mungil yang sedang melengkungkan senyuman lembut penuh kebahagian, sekali lagi ia dapat membuka mata dan menyambut pagi dengan melihat sosok yang ia cintai pertama kalinya. Bisa kah waktu terhenti saat ini juga? Walau saat ini perasaan bahagia menyelimuti rongga dadanya saat ini namun jauh didalam hatinya yang paling dalam, disana masih ada berjuta ketakutan yang menumpuk menunggu menjadi nyata.

Perlahan ia lepaskan lengan yang melingkar posesive di pinggangnya lalu dengan perlahan ia turun dari ranjang yang saat ini masih ditempati oleh kekasih tercintanya. Langkah kaki mungilnya perlahan meninggalkan kamar itu menuju dapur, ya ia akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang kekasih.

"kau sepertinya sangat bahagia malaikat kecilku yang malang"

Sebuah suara yang mulai ia hafal menyapa tepat saat langkah kakinya menjejaki lantai dapur kecilnya, tepat di kursi meja makan yang tidak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri saat ini Sungmin bisa menangkap sosok Kui Xian sedang menyeringai menatapnya, mengerikan memang tetapi itu tidak lagi membuat Sungmin merasa takut. Bagaimana pun juga ia telah menolong Sungmin sehingga saat ini dirinya bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa mau mu? Bukan kah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"sepertinya malaikat kecil tidak lagi takut pada ku hmm? Sungguh menarik"

Kui Xian berdiri dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin, benar apa yang Sungmin katakan. Kui Xian telah berhasil menyesatkan seorang malaikat suci kedalam dunia nya dan seharusnya ia bisa mendapatkan penghargaan atas apa yang telah berhasil ia lakukan. Namun seperti tidak puas rasanya sosok malaikat itu membuat Kui Xian ingin menenggelamkanya lebih dalam kedalam kegelapan bersamanya.

"aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan mu saat ini dan mengejutkan! Malaikat tampan berubah menjadi wanita cantik seperti mu hahaha! Sudah kah kau bahagia merusak pernikahan kekasih mu ?"

Merusak pernikahan kekasihnya? Bahkan Kyuhyunpun tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu! Jadi itu bukanlah hal buruk yang Sungmin lakukan. Namun perkataan sang iblis sedikit mempengaruhi detak jantung Sungmin. Bukankah berarti ia sudah menjadi sangat kejam merusak kebahagian orang lain?

"bukan urusan mu! Aku mohon pergilah Kui Xian, kita sudah tidak memiliki urusan apapun"

Tatapan tajam dari mana foxy itu hanya membuat sang iblis terkekeh kecil. Oh tentu raut wajah Sungmin saat ini tidak lucu tetapi menggemaskan. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda malaikat kecil yang tersesat ini.

"Ya baiklah aku akan pergi, aku datang hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kebahagian yang berhasil kau dapatkan, ah satu lagi jaga baik-baik kotak Pandora itu karena kelak sekali lagi kau akan membutuhkanya ~"

Kalimat itu seperti sebuah ultimatum yang pasti akan terjadi kelak. Kedua jemari Sungmin mengepal kuat, rasanya jantungnya saat ini berdegup dengan cepat. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi? Bukan kah ia baru saja meraih kebahagian dengan Kyuhyun? Apa hal buruk akan terjadi lagi? Tubuh Sungmin bergetar membayangkan apa yang akan menantinya.

"Hei dear, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja bukan?"

Suara berat dan serak itu meleburkan lamunan Sungmin, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun saat ini tepat berdiri di hadapanya dengan wajah khawatir. Lengan kuat itu langsung membawa tubuh Sungmin yang gemetar kedalam pelukanya, mecoba menengkan namja mungil miliknya yang terlihat ketakutan.

"apa yang menggangu mu dear? Apa ada seseorang yang masuk ke sini dan mengancam mu?" pandangan Kyuhyun menelisik setiap sudut ruangan dirumah mungil yang saat ini ia tempati dengan Sungmin, namun ia tidak menemukan satu hal pun yang mencurigakan.

"Tidak Kyu, tidak ada apa-apa"

Senyum manis berkembang diwajah cantiknya dan hal itu membuat kelegaan dihati Kyuhyun. Semoga memang tidak aka nada lagi yang menggangu kehidupanya bersama dengan kekasihnya saat ini . Tidak peduli ia harus meninggalkan seluruh kekayaan yang ia miliki asalkan bisa bersama dengan Sungmin itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Kyuhyun.

"Duduk lah Kyu, aku akan membuat kan mu sarapan"

Sungmin mendorong tubuh kurus sang kekasih untuk duduk dimeja makan kecil yang hanya memiliki 2 kursi. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk patuh lalu membiarkan Sungmin melakukan aktifitasnya sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk menatap segala gerak gerik Sungmin. Merekam nya dengan baik dan tidak melewatkan sedikitpun hal kecil yang kekasihnya lakukan.

Pagi yang hangat dengan kebahagian kecil penuh kesederhanaan. Walau hanya sebentar takdir dan waktu akan membiarkan mereka tersenyum dan merasakan kebahagian. Semenyedihkan apapun takdir yang mengores pasti disetiap sela kecilnya terdapat goresan kebahagian yang dapat kalian rasakan dikehidupan.

.

.

.

Danau kecil yang berada di depan sepasang kekasih itu tampak tenang dan damai, persis seperti gambaran hati kedua orang yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan bahagia, sesekali terdengar kikikan kecil entah dari bibir milik siapa namun yang pasti kebahagian itu terlihat jelas disana.

"Woah Clover berdaun 4" Sungmin Nampak takjub dengan daun semanggi kecil yang memiliki 4 helai daun karena biasanya daun semanggi hanya memiliki 3 helai daun saja.

" Kau tau Kyu apa legenda yang ada pada Four Leaf Clover atau daun semanggi empat?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tau jika itu membawa keberuntungan"

"Huhh kau benar-benar tidak romantis, kau tau tiap helai daun ini memiliki makna tersendiri helai pertama melambangkan cinta , lalu helai berikutnya melambangkan harapan, helai ketiga melambangkan kepercayaan dan seperti yang kau katakana helai ke empat berarti keberuntungan. Bukan kah itu menakjubkan?"

Kyuhyun menatap daun semanggi yang memiliki helai sebanyak 4 itu lalu entah apa yang ada difikiranya Kyuhyun pun memetik daun itu, lalu membuat lingkaran pada tangkainya yang kecil sehingga membuat daun itu Nampak seperti cicin. Dengan lembut tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh jemari mungil milik Sungmin lalu menyematkan daun semanggi berhelai 4 itu ke jari manis Sungmin seolah-olah ia tengah memasangkan sebuah cicin berlian pada jari kekasihnya.

"anggap ini sebagai pengikat hubungan kita, dengan ini aku bersumpah akan mencintaimu, menjaga mu dan menghabiskan sisah hidupku dengan mu sampai maut yang akan benar-benar memisahkan kita. Biarkan setiap makna dari helaian daun ini mewakili setiap kesungguhan dan perasaanku, mau kah kau menjadi pendampingku min?"

Air mata mengalir diwajah cantik sang malaikat, tentu kali ini yang mengalir disana adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Tidak lagi peduli jika ia kehilangan sepasang sayapnya yang sangat berarti karena saat ini ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dibandingkan kedua sayapnya. Ia mendapatkan cinta dan sumpah Kyuhyun untuk selalu bersamanya.

Senyum bahagia tertarik dengan sempurna dibibir Kyuhyun saat melihat anggukan kepala Sungmin. Ya mulai detik ini ia akan menghabiskan hidupnya untuk mencintai dan menjaga Sungmin, dalam hati Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa agar sekali saja dalam hidupnya tuhan membiarkan ia menikmati sebuah kebahagiaan, merasakan kehangatan cinta dan merasakan betapa indahnya saat saling memiliki.

Walau ini adalah sebuah kesalahan dan Kyuhyun mengetahuinya dengan sangat , walau nanti mereka harus menyesal untuk saat ini biarkan mereka saling memasuki dunia masing-masing dimana hanya ada mereka berdua dan kebahagian sebagai pihak ketiganya.

* * *

 _ **WineCouple137**_

* * *

pemandangan yang terlihat sejak tiga hari yang lalu dikamar besar milik seorang wanita cantik sangat jauh dari kata mempesona, pecahan cermin serta barang-barang yang bertebaran akibat dilemparkan menjadi pemandangan baru dikamar yang biasanya tertata rapi serta elegan itu. Kekacauan yang ada dikamar tersebut seolah menggambarkan perasaan sang wanita.

"Cho Kyuhyun brengsek "

Mata hitam cantiknya saat ini terlihat memerah serta membengkak akibat menangis , yang ada saat ini dihatinya adalah rasa sakit, malu serta terluka yang teramat dalam. Bagaimana tidak? Dihari pernikahanya dengan sangat kejam sang pengantin pria meninggalkanya melarikan diri bersama dengan wanita lain. Ya dia adalah Kyuhyun, kekasihnya selama setengah tahun yang sangat ia cintai namun pada akhirnya menghianati mereka.

"Kau berengsek! Akan ku balas rasa sakit serta rasa malu ini"

Tatapan mata itu sarat akan rasa dendam yang menggebu, dilemparnya sebuah bingkai foto kearah cermin besar yang berada dikamarnya hingga bunyi benda pecah yang sangat keras pun terdengar didalam kamar tersebut.

"Akan kubuat kau hancur seperti cermin ini, bagaimanapun juga caranya! Aku bersumpah Cho Kyuhyun"

Sumpah yang kelak akan membuat luka baru bermunculan, genangan air mata yang kelak akan mengalir lalu membendung bagaikan sebuah danau, kebahagian yang berdiri diatas perasaan terluka namun juga cinta, pengorbaan yang akan menyayat tiap orang yang melihatnya.

Seseorang selalu berharap pada kebahagian orang yang ia cinta meskipun itu berarti ia harus mengorbankan banyak hal termasuk perasaanya sendiri. Namun tidak munafik pasti terselip permohonan agar orang yang ia sayangi berbahagia karena dirinya disetiap alunan doanya pada tuhan.

Seharusnya cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang rumit yang dapat melukai banyak orang, seharusnya cinta adalah sebuah anugrah yang memberikan kebahagian serta kedamaian bagi setiap orang yang merasakanya, namun mungkin tidak pada kisah ini. cinta disini adalah awal mula dari sebuah kepedihan panjang yang tidak berujung .

 _ **TBC**_

Jeng-Jeng!

Part 3 terbit dengan dramatis, dan Nc nya dibuat soft and fast soalnya bulan puasa selain itu sejujurnya ini FF GS pertama, karena author gak begitu suka yg GS .

Maaf stupid author ini harus merubah gender Sungmin menjadi wanita untuk tuntutan cerita, namun pada akhirnya semua akan kembali pada kodrat nya masing-masing kelak ~

Bagi yang masih tertarik dan berkenan author tunggu review nya ^^

Dan untuk pembaca MASK ~

Author lanjut abis lebaran yak, tuh epep NC nya gak bisa dibuat soft wk ~

See you in next Chap mungkin hanya tersisa 2 Chap lg :*

Oh iya kalo ada yang berminat kolaborasi nulis ama author silahkan terutama untuk bagian NC kkk ~


	4. Chapter 4

**_ALLURING SECRET_**

 ** _KyuMin Vers_**

 ** _RATE : T  
_**

 ** _Cast:_**

 ** _ChoKyuhyun_**

 ** _Lee Sungmin_**

 ** _Note : Inspirasi kisah berdasarkan Video Alluring Secret KagaMine bersaudara_**

 _ **The Last Chap**_

 ** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

 ** _enJOY_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

* * *

Bagaimana caranya seseorang meraih kebahagian dalam kehidupanya? Banyak yang mengartikan bahagia adalah jika kau mempunyai segudang harta yang mampu memenuhi apa saja ke-inginan mu, ada juga yang mengartikan bahagia adalah jika kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dan jabatan yang tinggi hingga semua orang bisa menghormatimu, tapi bagi seorang Kyuhyun yang pernah merasakan kedua hal itu menurutnya bukan itulah kebahagian. Saat ini yang ia tahu kebahagian cukup dengan memiliki seseorang yang amat ia cintai disisinya, melihatnya saat ia pertama kali membuka mata dan ketika ia tertidur. Ya untuk saat ini kebahagian seorang Kyuhyun hanyalah Sungmin.

Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja dan cinta yang datang begitu saja membawa Kyuhyun jatuh pada pesona seorang malaikat bernama Lee Sungmin. Hingga sosok sempurna seperti Kyuhyun rela melepaskan seluruh harta serta kenikmatan yang ia miliki demi sosok itu, bahkan Kyuhyun pun rela menghianati pernikahanya dengan sang tunangan hanya untuk meraih kebahagian yang dari dulu sama sekali tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Min, apa kau mau mencoba sekali lagi pergi bertemu dengan Appa ku?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang saat ini berada dalam pangkuanya. Wanita cantik itu mengigit bibirnya seperti berfikir namun banyak keraguan serta kegelisahan tersirat dari wajah cantiknya.

"Apa kau yakin Appa mu tidak akan memisahkan kita lagi Kyu?" membayangkan kejadian yang terjadi belum lama ini saja membuat jantung Sungmin terkadang berdetak kencang tidak tenang, lantas bagaimana jika kejadian itu terulang dua kali? Mungkin kehidupanya akan benar-benar berakhir.

"Aku bisa menjamin hal itu tidak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya Min, kau tidak perlu khawatir bukan kah saat ini kau adalah seorang wanita cantik? Sang malaikat Tampan nan cantik milik ku" kecupan hangat Kyuhyun daratkan didahi mulus milik Sungmin.

"N-Ne, kita coba sekali lagi bertemu appa mu Kyu" dengan sejuta keraguan yang ada beserta ketakutan yang menyelimuti Sungmin pun meng-iya kan permintaan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun ke dua orang tua Kyuhyun telah berlaku jahat kepadanya mereka tetaplah orang tua dari seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Terimakasih Sayang"

Sesungguhnya bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun mengajukan permintaan seperti itu pada Sungmin. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya Kyuhyun juga amat lah takut akan kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, dimana mimpi buruk ketika sang appa memisahkanya dengan Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun juga ingin melihat Sungmin hidup bahagia, walau saat ini kehidupan mereka yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk dan bersembunyi hampir dua bulan sangat dipenuhi kebahagian tapi Kyuhyun sadar, ia bisa memberikan Sungmin kebahagian yang lebih tanpa harus terus bersembunyi dan lari dari kenyataan yang ada. Ia harus berani mengadapi semuanya berkali-kali dan semua itu demi Sungmin.

Bukan kah kebahagian itu harus diperjuangkan? Maka untuk mendapatkan seluruh hak kebahagian yang seharusnya Kyuhyun dapatkan ia akan berjuang.

.

.

.

Dan disini lah sekarang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri. Disebuah rumah besar yang amat mewah milik kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, tangan mereka saling bergenggaman erat seakan memberikan kekuatann juga keberanian satu sama lain. Sedangkan dalam hati mereka berdoa masing-masing untuk sebuah keberuntungan kecil yang mungkin tuhan berikan kepada mereka, hanya berdoa jika hubungan mereka kali ini mendapatkan restu tidak lebih.

"Tuan muda, Nyonya meminta anda masuk untuk menemuinya" seorang pelayan setia keluarga Kyuhyun tersenyum menyambut kembali tuan muda yang selama 2 bulan telah menghilang.

"Terimakasih"

Dengan penuh ketenangan kaki Kyuhyun pun melangkah masuk kedalam rumah besar dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana appa dan umma nya menunggu. Tidak sekalipun Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Sungmin karena ia membutuhkan keberanian juga kekuatan dan Sungminlah yang bisa memberikan kedua hal tersebut.

"K-Kyunnie …" suara wanita paruh baya yang penuh dengan rasa haru pun menyambut Kyuhyun saat kakinya menjejakan diruangan besar yang penuh akan kenangan menyakitkan dulu. Nyonya Cho tanpa menunggu lama berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Demi tuhan Kyuhyun adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya yang ia miliki dan kehilangan Kyuhyun selama 2 bulan membuat wanita paruh baya itu seakan kehilangan seluruh kehidupanya.

"Mianhe umma .. uljima" Kyuhyun membalas pelukan hangat sang ibu, ia tahu bahwa ia sudah melukai sang umma.

"Kemana saja kau selama dua bulan ini Kyu? Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada umma dan appa? Aku hampir mati setiap hari menunggu kabar tentang keberadaan mu" ucapan itu sanggup membuat Kyuhyun terenyuk begitu juga dengan Sungmin, bagaimanapun juga ia lah penyebab Kyuhyun pergi dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya saat itu.

"Aku melarikan diri mengejar kebahagian ku umma, aku tidak ingin menjalani hidup yang penuh dengan kebohongan seumur hidupku! Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan melakukanya"

"Dan apa kau sudah mendapatkan kebahagian mu sekarang Kyu?" suara berat yang sangat Kyuhyun hapal menyapa nya, ia melihat kearah suara itu dan disana Kyuhyun dapat melihat sang appa yang terduduk disebuah kursi roda menatap penuh Tanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"A-Appa…" shock, tentu saja. Sang appa yang biasanya terlihat sangat tegas dan kaku saat ini berada disebuah kursi roda dan Kyuhyun dapat pastikan penyebab sang appa berada dalam kondisi seperti ini adalah karena nya.

"Aku tidak meminta mu untuk menatap ku dengan tatapan bersalah Cho, Apa kah sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan kebahagian mu?" sekali lagi pertanyaan itu dilontarkan sang appa kedapa Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang sejak awal hanya diam menundukan kepalanya, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar isakan tertahan dari sang kekasih. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin berdiri dihadapan sang appa untuk kedua kalinya dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan erat.

"Ya, aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagian ku appa dan dia lah orangnya, wanita ini lah yang berhasil mengajarkan ku arti sebuah cinta dan wanita ini jugalah yang berhasil membuat kehidupanku terasa hangat untuk pertama kalinya. Aku sangat mencintainya appa.. ku mohon berilah aku izin untuk hidup bersamanya"

Kyuhyun berlutut tepat dikaki sang appa, air mata dari namja tampan yang dikenal oleh Tuan Cho sebagai anak yang angkuh mengalir dipipinya. Itu adalah air mata pertama yang umma serta appa nya lihat sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun menangis di usia ke 3 tahunya karena kedua orang tuanya yang meninggalkanya. Sejak saat itu mereka sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun menangis ataupun tertawa terbahak-bahak, Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan dingin.

"Aku bersyukur jika kau berhasil mendapatkan kebahagianmu, dengan begitu maka rasa bersalah dalam diriku berkurang sedikit" Tuan Cho menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun dan kemudian meminta anak lelaki satu-satunya keluarga Cho itu untuk berdiri.

"Aku akan merestui mu menikahi wanita ini dan akan ku sediakan sebuah pesta besar untuk mu setelah itu kau boleh kembali mengurus perusahanku sebagai direktur utama menggantikan ku, kau lihat bukan? Tuhan telah menghukum ku karena menyakiti putra ku sendiri"

Perkataan yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Tuan Cho membuat Sungmin menangis lebih keras dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Sungguh ini adalah sebuah mimpi indah, oh tuhan rasanya ia tidak ingin terbangun jika memang ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun dan dirinya mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dengan begitu beban mereka pun berkurang.

"Terimaksih Appa.." Pelukan hangat dari sang appa untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun rasakan. Saat ini lengkaplah sudah kebahagian yang ia miliki. Ia mendapatkan kembali kehangatan dari kedua orang tuanya dan ia juga mendapatkan restu untuk hidup bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai, Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sebuah kamar besar dengan cat berwarna biru dan putih yang saling berpadu dengan indah membuat Sungmin takjub. Bukan, bukan karena besar dan mewahnya kamar tempat ia berada saat ini namun karena sebagian dinding kamar tersebut terdapat bingkai foto seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Foto tersebut menggambarkan bagaimana sosok Kyuhyun ketika ia masih kecil dengan senyum yang manis, hanya itu foto milik Kyuhyun yang menunjukan sebuah senyum sisahnya hanyalah sebuah foto namja tampan dengan wajah dingin dan tanpa senyum disana. Namun bagaimanapun Kyuhyun terlihat bagi Sungmin Kyuhyun tetaplah sosok yang hangat.

Hei, imajinasi Sungmin berkembang dengan hebat saat memasuki kamar yang dihuni oleh Tuan muda Cho sejak ia kecil. Ia bisa mebayangkan Kyuhyun kecil yang tidur dengan nyaman diatas ranjang besar yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut, membayangkan sosok Kyuhyun yang belajar dimeja yang ada di sudut ruangan itu dan imajinasi lainya yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Min? kau menertawakan Foto-foto bodoh itu?" sebuah lengan hangat melingkar diperut wanita cantik itu.

"Ani, foto-foto itu tidak bodoh Kyu! Mereka Sempurna" gumaan kecil itu membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh, ah Sungmin memang sangat jago membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Hei kau tidak perlu memandangi foto itu Min, karena sosok sempurna yang ada di foto itu saat ini berada di depan mu" dengan lembut Kyuhyun memutar tubuh mungil sang kekasih dan saat padangan mereka saling bertatapan sekali lagi sebuah senyum bahagia terukir dibibir keduanya.

"Aku mencintai mu Min, sangat mencintaimu" sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat pada bibir pink milik Sungmin, hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai mu Kyu" pelukan erat menjadi sebuah tanda kebahagian yang meluap, melebur bersama dengan cinta juga rasa sayang yang memabukan. Rasa sakit yang dulu menusuk perlahan-lahan luruh tersapu kebahagian yang mulai menyapa.

"Apa kau ingin istirahat? Besok kita akan sangat sibuk mempersiapkan segala pernikahan kita Min" sebuah kecupan lagi-lagi mendarat dengan sempurna namun kali ini hanya didahi.

"Aku hanya masih tidak percaya ini adalah nyata Kyu, aku takut jika harus tidur dan disaat terbangun semua kebahagian ini menghilang"

"Min, aku yang akan menjaga mu dari rasa takut mu.. tidak akan lagi ku biarkan siapapun menyakitimu sayang" senyum lembut Kyuhyun membuat hati Sungmin menenang dan tanpa di duga dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin, membawanya ke kasur besar miliknya lalu membaringkanya dengan perlahan seolah Sungmin adalah benda berharga yang mudah sekali hancur jika Kyuhyun tidak memperlakukanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau akan tidur dengan ku juga kan?"

"Tentu, akan ku peluk erat sampai esok sehingga disaat kau terbangun kau akan percaya bahwa ini bukan lah mimpi belaka sayang" dengan erat dan penuh dengan keposesivan Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, tubuh mungil Sungmin seakan diciptakan untuk mengisi kekosongan Kyuhyun.

"Jaljayo My Angel"

Bersamaan dengan kecupan singkat yang Kyuhyun berikan dikedua kelopak mata Sungmin, malaikat cantik itu mulai memejamkan mata dan tertidur. Memasuki alam mimpi yang sesungguhnya dengan sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir pink miliknya.

Akhirnya sebuah kebahagian menyapa mereka. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan kebahagian yang selalu mereka impikan. Apakah takdir telah menyerah untuk memisahkan mereka? Apakah benang merah perlahan mulai mengikat dikedua jari kelingking mereka? Tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa memastikan~

Hei apa kah mereka lupa jika kebahagian mereka saat ini masih berdiri diatas rasa sakit orang lain? Ku harap mereka mengingat itu karena rasa sakit itulah yang akan menghancurkan segala kebahagian yang mereka dapatkan dalam sekejap. Takdir masih terus bermain dengan segala teka tekinya. Bahagia atau pun tidak semua butuh pengorbanan besar.

* * *

 _ **Winecouple**_

* * *

Pagi ini semua berjalan sesuai dengan harapan Sungmin. Saat ia membuka matanya wajah Kyuhyunlah yang pertama kali ia lihat sedang tertidur lelap dengan posisi mendekap hangat tubuhnya. Kyuhyun jugalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan senyum manis diwajah nya membuat Sungmin percaya bahwa apa yang telah terjadi kemarin bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka.

"Kau harum sekali Dear" rambut Sungmin yang masih meneteskan air membuat wanita itu terlihat begitu seksi dimata Kyuhyun. Wangi manis yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan, sepertinya masalah pagi hari tengah menghampirinya.

"Ka-Kau mengeras Kyu! Yaa! Mesum" Sungmin merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang menusuk dipungungnya saat namja tampanya itu memeluk erat tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup handuk.

"Salah sendiri kau terlihat seksi Min dan wangi tubuh mu membuat kejantanan ku mengerang memohon untuk masuk kedalam sarangnya" suara desahan nan seksi Kyuhyun bisikan ketelinga Sungmin, membuat wajah Sungmin sontak memerah.

"K-Kyu tidak untuk pagi ini karena aku harus membatu umma mu menyiapkan sarapan! Kau mandi dan segera bersiap bukan kah hari ini kita ingin pergi ?" Sungmin mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya.

"Ck! Ne baiklah dear, kali ini kau berhasil lolos namun dapat kupastikan saat malam pertama nanti aku tidak akan membiarkan mu tidur hingga pagi, yang akan ku lakukan adalah menghajar mu habis-habisan"

Kata-kata itu masih bisa Sungmin dengar walaupun Kyuhyun menggumakanya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, hei Kyuhyun memang mesum dan keras kepala. Tapi itulah sisi lain yang Sungmin sukai dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin turun terlebih dahulu menuju dapur besar yang disana telah ada Nyonya Cho terlihat tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Dengan perlahan Sungmin mendekati wanita paruh baya itu. Sungguh rasanya amatlah sangat gugup.

"Ah kau sudah bangun Sungmin-ssi?" umma Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lembut kepada Sungmin dan itu cukup melegakan hati Sungmin yang dipenuhi ketakutan.

"Nde, Ajumoni.."

"Hei , kau tidak perlu memanggil ku seperti itu, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi umma mu juga, jadi cukup memangil ku dengan sebutan umma" kekehan kecil itu membuat wajah Sungmin memerah, oh umma Kyuhyun sangatlah baik.

"Nde, umma"

"Aigoo ~ kau sangat cantik Minnie-ah pantas saja Kyuhyun tergila-gila padamu" baru kali ini Nyonya Cho melihat Sungmin dan berbicara dengan Sungmin dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Ternyata calon menantunya benar-benar cantik.

"A-ah..Gamsahamnida umma" wajah Sungmin bersemu merah mendapatkan pujian dari umma Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa membantu ku mengangkat makanan-makanan ini ke meja makan?"

"Ah, nde dengan senang hati umma" dengan cepat Sungmin membawa piring-piring yang sudah penuh dengan makanan dan menatanya ke meja besar yang berada diruang makan keluarga Cho itu.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama seluruh makanan kini sudah tertata rapi diatas meja makan dan di ke empat kursi itu sudah terisi. Ini adalah kali pertama sejak terakhir Kyuhyun makan bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dalam keadaan penuh kehangatan. Karena terakhir kali yang Kyuhyun ingat hanyalah appa serta ummanya yang selalu meninggalkanya seorang diri bahkan untuk sarapan atau makan malam sekalipun.

"Aku bahagia.." ungkapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun, membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Cho menghentikan aktifitas makanya hanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah tersenyum dan itu membuat kedua orang tua Kyuhyun tersenyum secara bersamaan.

Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa ikut mengembangkan senyumnya. Ini membuat ia merindukan appa juga ummanya namun … hanya rindu yang saat ini ia bisa rasakan karena tidak mungkin untuknya bertemu lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau hari ini jadi pergi Kyu?"

"Nde umma, aku akan pergi mempersiapkan pernikahan ku selain itu aku dan Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk tidak merayakanya secara besar-berasan. Untuk kami, berjanji dihadapan tuhan dengan kalian sebagai saksi kami itu sudah sangatlah cukup"

"Baiklah kalau itu memang kemauan mu Kyu, semua akan ku serahkan pada mu dan lakukan secepat mungkin" Tuan Cho tersenyum bangga melihat putranya saat ini terlihat begitu dewasa dan berwibawa. Pepatah jika cinta dapat merubah seseorang adalah hal yang benar.

"Gomawo appa "

.

.

.

Gaun pengantin yang sangat cantik dengan berbagai warna sekarang menghiasi pandangan Sungmin ketika ia mengedarkan pandanganya ke ruangan butik yang besar itu. Kyuhyun bilang ia boleh memilih sesuka hatinya. Langkah kaki mungil Sungmin menjejaki jejeran gaun berwarna putih dengan berbagai macam model.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan ingin memilih yang mana?" sebuah suara menyapa Sungmin ditengah kesibukanya memperhatikan setiap gaun yang ada.

"A-ah belum, aku sangat bingung" wanita cantik dengan senyum gummy itu mengambil satu gaun panjang dengan hiasan benang emas menyempurnakanya. Gaun itu Nampak sangat cantik dan elegan.

"Aku rasa gaun ini sangat cocok untuk pendamping Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau ingin mencobanya?"

Hei, dari mana wanita ini tau jika ia akan menikahi Kyuhyun? Apa Kyuhyun sangatlah terkenal atau jangan-jangan wanita ini …

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam, aku Lee Hyuk Jae atau kau bisa memangil ku Hyukie, aku adalah kekasih Donghae sahabat Kyuhyun dan ini adalah butik milik ku" seakan mengerti apa yang ada difikiran Sungmin, eunhyuk lebih memilih menjelaskanya terlebih dahulu.

"N-ne, Lee Sungmin imnida" dengan sopan Sungmin membungkukan badanya, ini pertama kali ia bertemu dengan teman Kyuhyun. Mengejutkan sekali namja dingin seperti Kyuhyun memilik teman.

Tanpa menunggu basa-basi lagi Hyuk Jae mendorong Sungmin menuju ruang ganti dan memaksa wanita cantik itu untuk mencoba gaun penganti yang ia pilihkan, tentu saja itu adalah gaun pengantin terbaik yang ada di butik terkenal miliknya.

"Apa ia sudah memilih salah satu ?"

"Ya, dan saat ini ia sedang mencobanya. Hey aku tidak heran kau tergila-gila pada Sungmin karena dia sangat cantik" Eunhyuk menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun dengan sikunya, mencoba menggoda namja dengan wajah stoick dan dingin itu.

"Berhenti menggoda Ku"

Jawaban Kyuhyun hanya mendapat balasan berupa kekehan kecil dari Eunhyuk, ini adalah moment yang sangat langka ketika ia bisa menggoda namja se dingin dan se kaku Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Sungmin-ssi?" sungguh Eunhyuk sangat tidak sabar menunggu hasilnya.

"Nde, Chakkama"

Beberapa detik kemudian tirai yang menutupi ruang ganti itu terbuka dan disana berdiri Sungmin dengan gaun putih yang melekat dengan sempurna ditubuhnya juga rambut ke emasan miliknya yang tergerai membuat wanita mungil itu sungguh seperti malaikat. Cantik dan menawan.

"Woahh! Kau cantik sekali, bagaimana Cho apa kau menyukainya?"

Rasanya jantung Sungmin berdebar dengan cepat menunggu jawaban yang akan Kyuhyun berikan, apa kah ia terlihat sangat aneh sehingga Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dalam diam? Oh ini memalukan pasti ia tidak cocok menggunakan gaun sebagus ini.

"A-apa ini tidak bagus? Kalau begitu aku akan mengganti-"

"Kau sempurna, sangat cantik Min"

Sebelum perkataan Sungmin selesai sebuah pujian terlontar dari bibir namja tampan yang sedari tadi hanya diam mematung. Kyuhyun diam bukan karena Sungmin tidak cocok menggunakan gaun itu, namun karena Sungmin terlihat sangatlah sempurna dengan gaun pengantin yang melekat ditubuhya. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin segera hari esok datang dengan begitu ia akan resmi mengikat wanita cantik itu untuk selamanya.

Selangkah lagi, ya pintu kebahagian hanya perlu selkangkah lagi mereka melangkah meraih semuanya. Kebahagian yang ada didepan mata membuat jatung keduanya berdebar cepat tidak sabar menantikanya, esok dihadapan tuhan mereka akan menujukan kepada takdir jika cinta yang mereka miliki begitu kuat hingga tidak akan sanggup takdir memisahkanya, esok .. ya mereka berharap besok berjalan dengan sesuai apa yang mereka lantunkan dalam setiap doa. Hanya berharap sebuah kebahagian .. hanya itu tidak lah lebih.

Kedua insan yang mambuk cinta itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari butik besar tersebut. Seluruh persiapan pernikahan yang akan mereka langsungkan esok sudah sempurna. Senyum terukir diwajah sepasang kekasih itu tidak lupa kedua tangan yang selalu bertautan erat disetiap langkah yang mereka jejaki bersama.

"Kau bahagia sekali Cho? Apakah sangat menyenangkan kehidupan yang kau jalani setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku? Rasa nya sangat sakit Cho dan akan ku buat kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan tepat dihari yang sama dimana kau menghancurkan seluruh harapan dan harga diriku"

Wanita cantik yang memandang sepasang kekasih itu dengan penuh dendam, luka dan rasa benci tergambar dengan jelas diwajah cantiknya. Tidak ada senyum disana, karena senyum itu sudah menghilag sejak hari dimana semua harapanya untuk berbahagia bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai luruh, dan penyebab dari hancurnya harapan itu adalah penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang amat ia cintai… Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Gelisah dan gelisah itulah yang Sungmin rasakan sejak tadi. Waktu sudah menujukan pukul 01.00 dini hari namun mata foxy itu belum juga terpejam, rasa gelisah ini seakan tidak ingin pergi. Bukan, bukan karena esok adalah hari pernikahanya namun karena seperti aka nada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi entah apa itu, hatinya tidak bisa tenang.

"Dear, apa yang menggangu mu hmm?" sebuah dekapan hangat Kyuhyun lakukan karena wanita yang ada di pelukanya terus saja bergerak merubah posisi tidurnya.

"A-Aku tidak tenang Kyu, rasanya jantung ku sakit"

"Hei, kenapa seperti itu? Apa kau begitu gugup karena besok adalah hari pernikahan kita?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang gusar.

"Bukan, seperti ada hal lain yang akan terjadi dan aku tidak tau itu apa.. aku takut Kyu, sangat takut..hiks" sebuah iskan lolos dari bibir mungil Sungmin, rasanya wanita itu ingin waktu berhenti berjalan.

"Sayang, percayalah tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.. uljima baby" sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat dipucuk kepala Sungmin, membuat isakan yang ada melemah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kyu, aku mencintaimu.." dengungan kecil itu masih bisa Kyuhyun dengan. Saat ini mata Sungmin sudah tertutup dengan sempurna dan deru nafas lembut tanda wanita itu sudah masuk ke dalam mimpi pun membuat Kyuhyun menyungingkan senyumnya.

"Aku lebih mencintai mu Min"

Ya Sungmin sudah bagaikan oksigen untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang seakan Sesak akan menyerang tubuhnya jika mendapati Sungmin tidak ada disisinya walau hanya sekejap. Sungmin sudah berhasil memenjarakan hatinya dalam-dalam sehingga Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Sesak dan bahagia secara bersamaan atau lebih tepatnya kebahagiaan yang menyesakan?

* * *

 _ **Winecouple137**_

* * *

Ke esokan hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, hari pernikahan yang suci dan penuh kebahagian akirnya pun menghampiri mereka, beberapa tamu yang hanya berasal dari keluarga dekat serta sahabat Kyuhyun sudah berdatangan, tidak lupa ada juga media yang akan meliput pernikahan putra orang nomer 1 terkaya dikorea.

Gereja mungil sudah disulap menjadi sebuah kastil yang elegan dengan warna putih juga pink yang mengiasi. Semua orang sudah bersiap menjadi saksi terucapnya jani suci yang akan diucapkan dua insan manusia yang saling mencintai, bahkan tuhan pun sudah bersiap menjadi pengikatnya.

"Hey sayang, mengapa wajah mu terlihat gelisah? Apakah sangat gugup?" umma Kyuhyun mengelus lembut bahu Sungmin, Sungmin sudah sangatlah cantik dengan riasan tipis diwajahnya pun sudah terlihat amat sempurna.

"A-ah Ne, aku hanya gugup" bohong, bukan hanya gugup yang ia rasakan namun ada kegelisahan lain disana yang menyelimuti hati malaikat cantik itu.

"Min, semua sudah bersiap dan sekarang kita pun harus pergi, kkaja"

Senyum merekah dibibir Sungmin, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan hatinya dan meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ditanganya sudah ada buket mawar berwarna merah juga putih yang sudah terangkai dengan cantik. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu gereja besar yang perlahan terbuka dan diujung sana bisa terlihat Kyuhyun sudah tersenyum menunggu Sungmin berdiri bersamanya dialtar dan berucap janji suci sehidup semati.

Selangkah demi selangkah kaki Sungmin berjalan menuju altar tempat Kyuhyun berdiri dengan gagahnya, Kyuhyun terlihat sangatlah tampan dengan tuxedo putih yang membalut tubuh tegapnya jangan lupakan mata obsidian miliknya yang tajam terus menatap Sungmin penuh kekaguman. Bukan, bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang menatap penuh kagum kepada Sungmin, namun seluruh orang yang hadir diacara suci itu menatap dan berguma takjup akan kecantikan yang Sungmin miliki.

"Aku sudah menunggu mu dear" tangan Kyuhyun terulur dan tanpa menungu lama Sungmin pun menyambut uluran tangan hangat yang selalu menggengam tanganya itu. Dan saat ini Kyuhyun juga Sungmin sudah berdiri dengan saling menggengam erat bersiap mengucapkan janji sehidup semati yang akan mengikat mereka.

"Apakah kau, Cho Kyuhyun bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai Pendamping hidupmu, bersedia menemaninya disaat suka dan duka, sampai nyawa memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia" jawaban penuh keyakinan itu membuat seluruh tamu yang hadir tersenyum haru.

"Dan Kau Lee Sungmin, apa kah kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai Pendamping hidup mu, Bersedia menemaninya disaat suka dan duka sampai nyawa memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, Saya bersedia"

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa pernikahan kalian sudah diberkati dihadapan tuhan, dan kalian bisa menyematkan cincin dijari pasangan kalian masing-masing"

Rasanya begitu melegakan sekaligus terasa bebas, janji suci itu sudah benar-benar terucap dan sekarang dirinya juga Kyuhyun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang diberkati tuhan. Sungmin dengan penuh senyum memasukan sebuah cicin ke jari milik Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun dengan penuh senyum diwajahnya ia menyematkan sebuah cincin berlian yang indah dijari mungil Sungmin namun..

"DORRRR"

Sebuah timah panas melesat dengan cepat ke arah pengantin tersebut dan menembus kedalam jantung salah satu diantaranya, semua berteriak histeris atas kejadian yang tidak terduga itu. Cincin yang hampir tersematkan itu menggelinding jatuh bersamaan dengan tersungkurnya tubuh salah satu calon pengantin, ya tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan dadanya.

"K-Kyunnie…tidak.. bangu Kyu! Cho Kyuhyun banguun!" Sungmin menangkup tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tersungkur dengan darah yang terus mengalir. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam namun masih bisa Sungmin rasakan deru nafas tersendat disana. Warna putih yang penuh dengan gambaran suci ternodai dengan noda merah yang penuh dengan dosa dan amarah.

"Kau pantas mendapatkanya Cho! Mengapa kau bahkan rela melindunginya dan menyerahkan nyawamu! SIALAN KAU LEE SUNGMIN! KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MATI"

Wanita dengan wajah penuh air mata itu berteriak dihadapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Victoria. Dia lah yang melepaskan tembakan itu dan seharusnya tembakan itu mengenai Sungmin bukan Kyuhyun! Ia hanya ingin membunuh Sungmin bukan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun terlalu bodoh sehingga dengan cepat memeluk Sungmin dan menyebabkan timah panas itu menembus tubuhnya.

"Pengawal tangkap dia! Jebloskan dia kepenjaraaa!" suara histeris Tuan Cho menggelegar dan masih bisa didengar teriakan victoria yang terus mengumpat Sungmin, namun Sungmin tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi.

"K-Kyu.. Andwee! Irona Kyu.. kau berjanji bukan akan menghabiskan seluruh waktu mu bersama dengan ku? Cho Kyuhyun bangun! BANGUUN!" Tubuh Kyuhyun tidak bergerak lagi, perlahan deru nafas milik suaminya menghilang bersamaan dengan detak jantung yang berhenti. Tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring dan sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Sebuah dosa yang ada telah menjadi luka dan terus berlajut, rasa sakit yang tercipta menyebabkan sebuah kehancuran dan melenyapkan segala rencana kebahagian. Tidak ada lagi senyum, tidak ada lagi tawa hanya sebuah tangis dan penyesalan lah yang tersisah. Takdir mulai berbalik menertawakan mereka, ia menang dengan segala rencananya. Membuat sang malaikat cantik yang menangisi mayat kekasihnya yang terbaring didalam pelukanya tenggelam dalam kesedihan mendalam.

"Kotak Pandora.." Sungmin menghapus air matanya, ya dia ingat bahwa masih ada sesuatu yang tertinggal didalam kotak Pandora yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Dengan langkah yang terseok ia memapah tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak lagi bernafas keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang berani menghalangi langkah Sungmin, semua terdiam dan hanya bisa menangis menyaksikan pertunjukan menyedihkan sepasang pengantin tersebut.

Sungmin meletakan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, ia membuka tas miliknya dan menemukan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus dengan rapat. Itu adalah kotak yang iblis berikan ketika ia menukar sayapnya untuk menjadi seorang manusia. Perlahan ia membuka kota itu dan mata foxy itu menemukan sebuah pistol kecil yang berisikan timah emas didalamnya.

"Aku benar bukan? Kelak kau akan membutuhkan kembali kotak Pandora ku" suara yang amat sangat Sungmin kenali menggema didalam ruangan tempat ia dan tubuh Kyuhyun berada.

"Beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan nyawa kekasihku, ku mohon beri tahu aku" Sungmin tersungkur menangis dengan memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tukar dengan nyawa mu, kau biarkan dia hidup namun kau lah yang menggantikan kematianya"

Hanya itu yang dikatakan sang iblis sebelum menghilang, memberikan nyawanya untuk kehidupan Kyuhyun? Sungmin akan lakukan itu! Akan ia lakukan apapun agar Kyuhyun kembali hidup, setidaknya ia harus mengembalikan kehidupan Kyuhyun seperti semula. Semua terjadi karena kesalahanya – ya semua salah mu Lee Sungmin. Sungmin mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana, air mata menetes membasahi kertas putih yang ternoda bekas darah yang menempel.

Perlahan dengan gemetar Sungmin mengambil senapan kecil dengan timah emas itu, ia membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dihadapanya dengan kecupan singkat penuh air mata Sungmin pun bangun dan megarahkan senapan itu ke dadanya sendiri.

"Aku Mencintai mu Kyu, sangat mencintaimu.. dosa-dosa ku terhadap tuhan seluruhnya harus dibayar dengan kematian ku bukan dengan kematian mu jadi .. biarlah untuk terakhirkalinya aku akan mati untu mu"

Setelahnya sebuah lengkingan senapan terdengar menyapa kehiningan yang ada, timah emas itu menembus tubuh sang malaikat, perlahan tubuh malaikat cantik itu kembali ke sosok awalnya, dengan sayap yang menghiasi punggungnya dan rambut panjang miliknya yang saat ini kembali seperti semua.

Bersamaan dengan itu perlahan mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun terbuka, Kyuhyun kembali sadar dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok Sungmin yang berdiri dengan senyum serta air mata diwajahnya. Perlahan sosok itu memudar namun masih bisa Kyuhyun dengar suara lembut yang menyapa telinganya.

"Berbahagialah Kyu~ "

Dan dalam sekejap tubuh Sungmin menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus. Sang malaikat yang telah jatuh kebumi pun akhirnya terbebas dari perjanjianya dengan sang iblis. Ia mengorbankan nyawanya demi kekasih yang amat ia cintai dan hanya meninggalkan sehelai sayap putih yang melambangkan ke setian juga pengorbanan besar sang malaikat teruntuk yang tercinta.

"ARGGHHHH!"

Teriakan penuh rasa pilu itu seakan menyayat keheningan yang tercipta. Yang tersisah dari hari bahagia ini hanyalah sebuah kepedihan yang penuh dengan kekelaman. Cinta yang terikat dengan dendam membuat semua harus berakhir pada ke matian. Warna putih yang ternoda dengan darah hanya meninggalkan sebuah kenangan yang takan lekang oleh waktu, cinta yang berakhir dengan perpisahan juga jeritan pilu kehilangan. Membuat seorang Kyuhyun terjatuh dalam lembah kepedihan yang mendalam.

Takdir mengisahkan tentang seorang malaikat yang jatuh kebumi dan seorang pengantin yang penuh akan dosa. Mereka jatuh cinta lalu masuk kedalam sebuah dongeng yang tanpa akhir bahagia disana, cinta itu mengikat mereka bahkan nanti ketika mereka mati … janji yang telah mereka ucapkan akan terus mengikat mereka sebagai pertanda cinta yang penuh perjuangan yang telah mereka lalui dan kelak waktu akan mempertemukan mereka kembali di saat yang tepat dan dalam keadaan yang lebih baik.

 _ **Untuk mu yang saat ini bersedih dan menangis**_

 _ **Untuk mu yang aku cintai melebihi nyawaku sendiri**_

 _ **Ketika kau mulai berfikir bahwa kau sendirian**_

 _ **Ketika kau tiba-tiba mulai memangis**_

 _ **Dan ketika kau merasa tidak ada lagi aku disampingmu**_

 _ **Jangan menangis ...**_

 _ **Aku tanpa kata dan dalam diam akan memeluk mu**_

 _ **Aku dalam hening akan mendengarkan segala kisah mu**_

 _ **Aku akan menghapus semua air mata mu dan kesepian mu**_

 _ **Dimalam dimana kau sulit memejamkan matamu**_

 _ **Ketika kau merasa sepi dikamar kosongmu yang selalu kita tempati berdua**_

 _ **Ketika rindu datang pada mu seperi hujan turun dan membasahimu tanpa kau bisa meghindarinya**_

 _ **Ingat lah bahwa kau tidak seorang diri**_

 _ **Bahkan jika dunia selalu menyakitimu**_

 _ **Cukup lihat kebelakang dan aku aka nada untuk mu**_

 _ **Berdiri disamping mu**_

 _ **Menghapus segala air mata juga kesepian mu**_

 _ **Karena kau.. adalah kekasih tercintaku :")**_

 **END**

Hohooo

Akhirnya aku bisa menamatkan 1 FF series juga :P

Maaf jika akhirnya mengecewakan u.u

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review nde ~^^

Terimaksih sudah mengikuti kisah ini ~

:* :*


End file.
